The Dawn of the Future
by Rizzz
Summary: Nami journeys back to Saboady, but ended up crossing over to the New World where she meets Luffy, her crew, Supernovas & other bizarre chaos. Horrible revelations will be revealed for she will know the meaning for "Time goes by in a Blink of an Eye".LuNa
1. Prologue

**~oOo~ **

**This story is currently on hiatus but I promise that I'll definitely continue it.**

**As of now Oda had done a genius job with the time skip and once more facts are revealed about the **

**New World I'll start to recreate the whole plot of this fic and continue it. :D **

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** I wrote the first half of the chapter without watching the Anime so it's based on the 2 pages of the Manga, I later search for episode 418 to have a referenced on the old guy (magician?) personality. If you haven't read/watched the latest events in OP then you'll definitely be spoiled so be warned.

**Genre:** Adventure / Humor / Fantasy / Romance / Action

**Summary:** Setting: New World. Nami gazed in horror as Bartholomew Kuma used his powers on her, she heard Luffy scream her name just before her world was engulfed in darkness. Now, the navigator tries her best to journey back to Saboady Archipelago, but ended up crossing over to the New World where she meets Luffy who emits an air of indifference towards her, a crew member who's mad at her, some unique variety of Supernovas and other bizarre chaos. Horrible revelations will be revealed for she will know the _literal_ meaning for "Time goes by in a Blink of an Eye".

**Credit:** AllHeroesWearHats proofread this chapter, thank you very much :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Prologue**

Nami awoke from the sun rays passing through the window, and onto her eyes.

Blinking the sleep away, her eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surrounding.

_'What is this place?' _

A wave of uneasiness washed through her, until memories of the past five days flooded back to her mind. The young woman's rigid body relaxed when she recalled that she was currently at a sky Island called Weatheria. It had almost been more than half a week since she had landed here.

The shock due to the events in Saboady Archipelago had left Nami, depressed, angry and uncaring when she had first arrived on the island.

====Flashback====

"KYAAAA!_!_!" Nami shouted as she landed on stone brick flooring.

"What? What just happened? Where am I!_?_" She didn't know and was confused, angry and scared.

She was wildly gazing around her when an old man popped out to her view.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, little lady, are you alright?" the old man asked, a look of puzzlement visible on his wrinkled face. He spoke to her with a worried frown and in a gentle voice.

"Where did you come from? How did you get here? What kind of vehicle did you used to arrive here?"

The elderly guy bombarded Nami with questions; ; though unfortunately the girl was in no mood to answer or act friendly towards him after the horror she had seen and gone through just a few minutes ago, '_or was it an hour, or__ even__ a day ago? I've been flying for some time._'

She furrowed her eyebrows on the matter, '_Wait! Why am I even alive-'._

"Hey, Hey, Hey, girl, you still there?" the concerned voice from the aged man interrupted her thoughts.

She gazed at the old man with an expression of annoyance before whipping out her Perfect-Clima-Tact, and promptly started to hit him over the head with it furiously for having such a nosy and carefree attitude. She couldn't help it, at the moment she was feeling overwhelmed with the amount and mixture of emotions she had residing within her. She was feeling extremely mad and irritated, yet sad and lonely at the same time.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" yelped the old man as Nami continued her assault on the guy's head .

He noticed that the hits became weaker and weaker until finally they stop altogether. Sadness replaced the rage she had only a few seconds ago, now her face was scrunched up with the effort of trying to hold back her tears.

'_Where am I? What just happened? Why am I here? Where are they… I... need to go back...'_ those were her last thoughts as she finally succumbed to her fatigue, her vision blurred as she was enveloped in the comforting darkness.

===Flashback END===

She remembered waking up days later still feeling depressed. Although, the emotional turmoil she felt when she landed was now gone. The old man she met on her arrival hung around her most of the time attempting to cheer her up. During her fourth day, the constant nagging and fancy tricks of the old man, which happens to be the owner of the house she is currently staying at, finally snapped Nami out her dark state. It was from him that she learned that she was on the sky island of Weatheria, which dealt with the study of weather, and that through a mere un-knotting of a rope, different degrees of wind could be produced.

The elderly man could also change the climate according to his whims just like Nami.

The more she learned of the island, the more her fascination with it grew.

During the afternoon of that day, a cyclone almost hits the island, but Nami was able to stop it using her Perfect Clima-Tact in conjunction with the rope the old guy was using to perform a technique which dispels the cyclone. Now, on her fifth day, she had finished tiding herself up and went out of the house.

Upon stepping outside, she found Haredas, the old guy who has been Nami's company these past several days, tying knots on a rope once again.

Haredas had told her that he's still in the process of discovering how to manipulate, create or changed weather to form a snow day. The last time he tried, rather than small, round, soft and white things falling from the sky; it was the large, hard and cold hail that came hitting the island. The old man seemed nervous and embarrassed, a sweatdrop present on his head, as he glanced the other way while describing the last part of the story.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're up! Want me to show you a new trick?" Haredas happily stared at her, just like a magician ready to amazed his audience with his magic.

She was about to reply when she noticed a newspaper tucked in the mail box.

"It will be interesting to see that trick of yours," Nami smirked.

" But can it wait 'till later? I would like to read the papers first" the young woman pointed to the peach colored mail box.

'_Maybe I can gather some information on what happened in Saboady Archipelago, if the World Government hasn't tried to hide it'_.

Haredas spirit dampens, but at the mention of papers, realization came to him.

"Ah! We~~ll… you're free to read it, but it's more than two months old, and the only news you'll be reading there is the event's taking place below." The aged meteorologist explained.

"Eh?" Nami was in the act of unfolding the newspaper. Pausing, she turned to the old man and cocked her head to the side showing her confusion.

Haredas took the hint, and explained further,

"Blue Sea Dwellers came here two months ago, and left that newspaper behind. The only articles written there are about events that happened in The Blue Sea, so I don't know if it will be of much use to you."

'_Oh that's right, this is sky Island, and I don't think the News Ku would deliver newspapers from The Blue Sea way up here'_ Nami sighed in disappointment, it had also just dawned to her that she hadn't told the meteorologist much about herself, and about the fact that she actually _is_ a Blue Sea Dweller herself.

She noticed Haredas had started speaking again.

"-a lot of cruel things are happening in Blue Sea at the moment, one article stated that this person named Blood Devil along with other pirates attacked and destroyed a Marine Fortress."

This piece of information caught Nami's attention, curiosity glimmered in her eyes as she stared at him.

"I read somewhere, due to these pirates assault, many innocent marines and people were severely injured. Even the island the fortress was located was destroyed."

Nami narrowed her eyes at the news, as her mind battled whether to believe or doubt the story.

She knew more than anyone else that few published news articles only tell half way of what actually took placed. The times their assault in Enies Lobby and Alabastia were published was a proof of that.

Nami continued browsing through the papers,

'_Hm? I've never read or heard any of these articles published in this paper, that's odd, I frequently try to update myself on news around the world'_.

She eventually found the article, which was the object of their discussion, and proceeded to read it for future reference.

**The R9 stronghold is a marine base that has stood for years. It gives aid and help to the islands surrounding it. The officers and marines assigned to R9 have captured and imprisoned wanted criminals who posed threat to the peace in the continent. Now this once glorious fortress symbolizing justice has been left tattered, after the brutal assault of the notorious group of pirates, which was once again, lead by the Blood Devil. **

**Below is a picture of one of BD's underlings, laughing maniacally, with his nose glowing in the color of blood.**

There were several pictures showing the wreckage to the island, but one particular image caught her attention.

Nami's jaws dropped to the ground as she gawked at the picture in the article. Printed in the parchment was a portrait of Buggy, laughing like an insane moron with his twirling tongue coming out of his widely opened mouth, his pupil dilated.

'_Wha-what the?__ Buggy_!_?__ He's in Grand Line!_?' Nami marveled at the news.

_'I know he can be full of himself, but what is he doing assaulting a marine fortress? Did one of his bombs finally blow up his head to make him insane?_' Nami's looked at the article incredulously.

'_Perhaps I was wrong?... Maybe this published article is all true! Maybe this group of pirates really did hurt innocent marines, and who is this Blood Devil? Knowing Buggy, I doubt he's one to let another person in the spotlight.'_ Nami's frown deepened as more sweat drops appeared on her head, while she brooded over the matter.

She was scanning the article one more time when the date at the top portion of the news paper grabbed hold of her attention.

'_Huh? Is this a misprint?'_ She became fixated on the year written on the papers.

'_Like Herades had said, the paper is more than two months old, but why is the year printed two years in advance-'_ Her thoughts was interrupted by the aged man's ominous speech.

"Hatred and vengeance is terrible thing..."

The elderly man began his dialogue,

"I heard from some of the Blue Sea Dwellers that came here, after the war that happened in The Grand Line, between the pirates and marines two years ago, most of the pirates nowadays tend to purposely attack marine fortresses or villages, rather than stay indifferent like before..."

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, the world below had become a placed of violence…"

The young navigator gaped at Haredas, as she reflected on his speech, the misprinted date completely wipe off her mind.

'_War?_!_ World Government was involved in a war? Here? In The Grand Line? Two years ago?... Why haven't I heard of this?_'

Nami was having trouble believing the facts she just heard, her hands were trembling as she unconsciously tightened her grip on the papers she was holding.

'_Even if the placed was The Grand Line, the news would have spread throughout the world, if such an immense war happened_...'

Managing to snap out of her shocked state after a few minutes, the young woman faced the old man.

"Erm… Haredas, do you happen to know the reason the World Government and the pirates fought and ended up having a war?"

"Hmmm" The old man furrowed his eyebrows in thought, stroking his beard.

"Hmmm..." He closed his eyes, as he brood deeper.

"... ..." Nami stared at him blankly.

"Hmmm... ..." The only sound, which, the old man had managed to make in the past minutes... Nami was starting to get irritated.

"Well?" The young lady questioned impatiently, narrowing her eyes

"... ..."

'_Did he fall asleep?_'

*Bonk!*

Losing her temper, the girl hits the poor old man in the head once again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Little lady what was that for?" Haredas asked, with a little tear in the corner of his eyes, while holding the big lump that had grown on his head.

"Shut up! Don't just suddenly fall sleep! I need you to answer my question!" Nami shouted, her eyes turning white, and her mouth baring sharp white teeth from anger.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're wrong young lady, I didn't fell asleep! I was just thinking, but now that I have thought about it…" The old man returned her gazed.

"Why would I know of such thing when I don't even live in The Blue Sea_?_?" Haredas challenge, also baring his sharp teeth at Nami.

"Well you could have said so sooner!" Nami said, matching the old man's angered looked, only fiercer.

"I was going to, but the way I processed things these past few days seems to have slowed down, from all the bumps I keep getting, due to _someone _regularly hitting me" His eyes slanted as he looked the other way.

_'Ugh!'_ Nami was at loss for words on that one.

The navigator sighed "Forget it!"

"Can you just then tell me how to get off this island, and get back to The Blue Sea?" She asked, remembering that she needed to get back to her crew immediately.

"The Blue Sea? Why would you go there? Didn't I just say how scary that place is at the moment? Did you not heard what I said?" Haredas questioned, but then he paused,

"… …perhaps you're a dweller from the Blue Sea, young lady?" His faced taking on a serious looked for the first time, since they met.

Name suddenly felt nervous, remembering the incident the last time she entered sky island without an entranced fee.

"Aha..ha..ha.." Beads of sweats appeared on her forehead.

Still sweating a little, she loomed over the old man, and raised her voiced.

"Stop being nosy, and just tell me!" Faking anger in hopes to scare the old man, to refrain him from asking questions.

Confused by her outburst, he relented and answered.

"Calm down, you can go to the dock, and ride a ship there that sails from White Sea to Blue Sea." He explained pointing in direction of the port.

"I see" She gazed at the area the old man was pointing.

_'So there really is an easy way to get in and out of a Sky Island, besides the Knock-Up Stream.'_ She thought, a forlorn expression on her face.

"I remember that the fee is around... 15,000,000 Extols" He continued, looking back at Nami.

'_Ugh! 15 Million!_?' She sucked in her breath at the huge amount. '_Ah! Wait, if 10,000 Extols equals 1 Beli then I only need 1,500 Beli.'_ She sighed in relief, as she computed the smaller amount.

"The next sail to Blue Sea will be in two weeks, if you're in a hurry, then you should book a ride on that one."

_"_Tw-two weeks_!_?" She gasped, "But I _need_ to get back there now." She added, a tinged of desperation in her voice.

The aged man stared at her, while stroking his beard.

"Ah! Well you'll have to wait then, since that's the only exit from way up here, to down there" pointing his index finger in an upward motion, then to a downward motion.

Nami sighed in defeat, once again feeling depressed.

"Now are you ready to see my latest rope knot trick?" Haredas asked, smiling kindly, while holding a knotted roped in his right hand.

She let a small smile graced her lips at the carefree, yet comforting attitude of the old man.

'_If I'm going to be stuck here for 2 weeks, I might as well learn a few tricks this island has to offer about climate and weather.'_

====2 weeks later====

Nami leaned on the wooden railing of the ship that will sail to The Blue Sea.

_'I can finally go back.'_

She gazed at the island of Weatheria that had become her home for the past two weeks. She felt sadness settle in her chest at the knowledge that she'll be leaving her mentor and this place behind.

She knows for a fact that if she ever managed to return here, it won't be for quite some time.

Haredas had become her mentor over these past few weeks, teaching her various techniques about the weather that can only be learned on this particular sky island. The people that inhabited the placed were all friendly, and willing to share their own piece of wisdom about the climate.

Bidding her farewell to the old man was a tear jerker; she didn't know that she would grow this attached to the elderly man during their time together, this past half a month.

She sniffed and felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Aaahhh!" She let out a cry of frustration, starling the other passengers of the ship.

Scrubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand, drying off the water on her wet eyelashes.

"I'll definitely go back here someday," She declared in determination.

"But for now, there's some placed that I'm needed." The responsibility of being the Mugiwara Pirates' navigator settling upon her shoulders.

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is my first ever fan fiction as you may have noticed by the amateur styled writing and grammar mistakes even though I proofread it 2 times.

Please tell me what you think, do you like my plot? Got any suggestions or comments? Thank you very much for reading :D


	2. From the Sky to Blue Sea

**A/N:** It took me a 5 days to finish this chapter, I did my best to write it so I hope you'll like it ^^

**Credit:** AllHeroesWearHats proofread this chapter, thank you very much :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

_This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers; DicoxCade, JC __and__ Lina_

_Your words of encouragement __are__ deeply appreciated._

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**Chapter 01**

**From the Sky to Blue Sea**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Kyaaaa!_!_!" A scream of terror escaped from Nami's lips.

'_I can't believe this is happening!'_ These were her panicked thoughts as she tried to escape the White Berets who where currently pursuing her.

The young navigator was wearing a dark green camo cargo pants (two circular rings on the right side) partnered with a white v-neck t-shirt as her top, her trademark high heeled sandals and styled her hair in a pigtails; was currently riding a Waver and maneuvering it on the surface of the Sea Clouds as she dodged the gun shots which were raining down on her, courtesy of the White Berets.

Nami**,** rather than buying her own ticket for the ship which would lead her to the Blue Sea, thought that it would be a better idea to steal all, she is a pirate.

'_I'm saving Beli, who knows how far __I'm going to have to go to get to __Saboady Archipelago.'_

Unfortunately for her, the passenger whom she had robbed was an important guest on the ship and the ticket was easily identified. When hell broke loose, as she was now labeled as a thief and a stowaway, add in the ridiculous penalty being charged to her for her crimes, she grabbed the waver that was park on the side of the ship then jumped and drove off ahead on the White Sea.

After the rush of adrenaline she had felt due to being chased by the law enforcers of the Sky, she finally felt herself calming down.

She smiled to herself._ 'Good thing there's only one way ahead, if I keep following th__ese__ Sea Clouds I'm sure I'll be able to get to Blue Sea in no time.'_

She glanced behind her and saw that she was getting far ahead from her pursuers who were riding a Dial Boat.

"Sorry officers, but I'm going on ahead! Bye bye!" She shouted and winked at them just before she increased the speed of her waver and rode onwards.

Nami was sailing for quite some time when she finally saw the cutoff point between the Sea Clouds and the Blue Sea. She felt joy rush within her at the thought of getting back to her own land.

Grinning, she continued riding the Waver until she saw people near the cutoff point waving or trying to blocked her path.

'_Oh no! Have the White Berets contacted those people, telling them to arrest me?' _She worriedly stared ahead of her.

'_There's no way I'll get myself caught, I'm so close to going home!'_ Gritting her teeth, she maximized the speed of her Waver and tried to maneuver around the Dial Boats blocking her path.

She successfully passed them but she heard one particular shout coming from one of the men that send a chill down her spine.

"YOUNG LADY! PLEASE **STOP**! YOU'LL FALL!" She felt time slow down as the man shouted the warning, waving his hand frantically and nodding his head from right to left.

"EHHH!_!_!_?_?" Time has gone back to normal but it seemed everything was happening too fast.

Her eyes widened as she felt the Waver being sucked by an unidentifiable force (gravity), dragging it to the cutoff point.

The next thing she knew she was thrown off the Sea Clouds and was falling down all the way to The Blue Sea.

'_OH MY GOOOD!_!_!' _Nami gripped her hair as her whole body turned white, tears similar to a waterfall freely flowing from her eyes.

'_Why! Why am I falling!_?_ I could have sworn that Sea Clouds was connected to Blue Sea!'_ Her eyes began to swirl as thoughts of her impending doomed flashed in front of her eyes.

"NOOOO!_!_!" The desperate and helpless scream of the young girl was lost in the sound of the waves.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

===Some Time Later===

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Hmmm" Nami woke up feeling sore. She lifted her heavy eyelids and blinked thrice to clear her blurred vision.

She glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings before gathering her strength to sit up on the bed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Massaging her temples using her right hand she tried to ease the pain from the headache she was currently experiencing.

The door in the room creaked as someone opened it.

"Ugh!" The sound came from a person who had just entered the room, surprised to see that the injured girl he was caring for days was finally awake.

Nami glanced at the person who had just entered the room and although her vision was still blurry her eyes widened in recognition as to who the stranger was.

"Cho-Chopper!" Feeling the pain fade away from her body as excitement took its placed, she jumped off her bed and run to hug her nakama.

"Ah!" The reindeer stepped backward and was about to turn around and run but was stopped as Nami bended down and enveloped him into a hug.

"Chopper! I'm so glad you're okay!" Came Nami's chocked voiced as she hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

'_I missed you! I'm relieved to know that you're alive.'_ were her silent thoughts as events from Saboady came flashing through her mind.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing bastard! Let go!" Chopper pushed Nami off of him.

"Do-don't act like were closed! Be-because we're not anymore!" The blue nosed reindeer glared at her.

Nami stared at Chopper shocked by his attitude towards her but she noticed that his body was trembling and that tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

She was still kneeling on the floor as she inched closer to her crew mate.

Gently she asked, "Chopper? What's wrong-".

"Stay back Nami!" Chopper cut her off, stepping back to get away from her.

She stared at her nakama with a stunned expression, confused as to what's going on.

_'Di-did something happen? Why is Chopper acting like this?'_

Abruptly turning around, the small reindeer ran out of the room and out of the small house.

Nami stared at the empty doorway for a few moments before snapping out of her dazed, getting up, she run after the ship's doctor.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

OUTSIDE

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Nami run out of the house, desperately looking around for any signs where the little reindeer had run off to, but sadly she couldn't find any.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

She turned around to see a middle aged chubby woman with dark brown hair, black eyes with a kind face and a fair complexion walking up to her.

"The traveling doctor has been tending you for days"

"It seems you got injured when you crashed down the balloon octopus and fell to the side of the ship it was carrying." The woman gently explained.

Smiling at the navigator the woman continued "My husband is the captain of the ship which brought you to town; luckily there was this kind doctor around treating patients for free."

"Although when Doctor Chopper saw you he looked surprised or more like stunned, which puzzled me a little" The woman frowned in confusion.

"Anyway a day had passed, yet you still wouldn't wake up so we decided to put you in the vacant house and the doctor volunteered to take care of you."

By the time she was done explaining the woman was beaming at Nami.

"I see. Thank you very much for your kindness and hospitality ma'am." Nami said smiling then bowing down to the woman.

The woman laughed and said "Drop the formalities just call me Yuja."

The young navigator grinned at her and nodded her head.

"Then I'm Nami" she introduced herself as Yuja smiled back at her.

'_So that's what happened.'_ Nami thought finally understanding the situation.

'_I was really lucky to have a ship sail to Blue Sea from Weatheria before me or I could have died just because of a 1,500 Beli ticket... aha…ha…ha…'_

Dark auras surrounded her as she lamented in the cause of her would-be death.

'_Oh well! I'm alive, I found Chopper but most of all I managed saved 1,500 Beli'_ Standing up straight as she pump up her fist in level with her shoulders, quickly getting over her depression at the thought of having 1,500 Beli more in her wallet.

'_Right! I forgot! I need to find Chopper!' _suddenly remembering the tasked she was supposed to do before being interrupted by the kind lady.

"Erm… Did you happen to see where Chopper went?" Nami asked.

"Hm? I thought he was inside the house, I saw him going inside a while ago. Maybe he went off to buy medicine supplies?"

"I guess... probably... Then I'll go find him" The orange haired girl started walking into one of the roads.

"Young lady wait! I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around just yet" Yuja worriedly ran to her side and put a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"Please don't worry, I won't go far I just need to stretch my legs a bit" Nami beamed at the woman as she waved her hands in front of her.

"And Yuja? Can you tell where this placed is? Or what's the name of this island?" It had struck her only just then that she had absolutely no idea where she was at the moment.

Yuja's features brightened at her question "This Island is called Akinai Toshi (City of Trade), we have a huge port here in the harbor because this place is what you'll call a trade town."

"A trade town?"

"Of course! Different ships coming from different places docked here, some specifically coming here to trade rare items they found. It doesn't matter what your status is, all are welcome as long as you don't intend to cause trouble."

"Wow..." Nami felt overwhelmed upon hearing the information.

"As you wonder into town you might encounter a variety of people, which is why there are some vacant houses here, it's available to rent for tourist planning to stay here for weeks or months."

_'An island who doesn't discriminate on who you are.'_ A piece of happiness settled within the young navigator.

"It can be a crowded city at times since it's in the perimeters of The Grand Line or to be more precise it's in the outskirts of the New World, so most people coming from the other half often come here."

Nami's eyes widened, her face forming a shocked expression at the woman's proclamation.

"_The_ New World!_?_" She exclaimed.

'_I'm currently with**in** the New World?_' No matter how many times she repeats this shocking revelation, her brain still failed to register it.

Yuja slaps the navigator on the back "Ahahaha! What are you so surprised about, since you came from Weatheria you should at least have known where you were headed."

Nami dumbly nodded her head and started walking off the road, wearing a dazed expression.

"Tha... thanks... Yuja..."

"Don't go too far and be careful, if you start to feel tired then come back immediately." The middle aged lady; who gave off the aura of a mother, called after her.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Somewhere in Town

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Nami had walked for quite some time before she finally snapped back to reality.

'_This is terrible!_!_!'_

_'Me and Chopper are currently in the New World, what about the others? Were they sent here too? Or are they still in the other half of Grand Line?'_ She placed her fist under her chin brooding over the matter.

'_Kyaaa!' _She slapped both her hands on the side of her head due to panic.

_'How will we get back to Saboady now? We were all supposed to go to the New World together!'_ she thought as a panicked feeling swept over her.

'_Stop! Calm down!'_ She commanded herself and took a deep breath.

'_First I need to find Chopper then gather information on how to get off this island and travel back to Saboady. Whether the others are there or not we'll think of our next step once we get back to Sunny'_

Now composed and knowing what to do she set off to find Chopper once again.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

In a certain part of the Town

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The tasked in her mind was yet interrupted again as she saw two or should she say three familiar figures walking on the other side of the street.

"Hahaha! Did you see the news article from some time ago? Captain made it to the front page! If our escapade continues I might get a snap shot of my own hahaha!" Mohji boasted.

"Hmph! Babbling nonsense again, please stay a few feet away from me or people might think that I know you." Cabaji stated with his eyes closed walking off ahead.

"What did you say_!_? You body bending maniac-" Mohji's words were interrupted by Richie who was tugging his arm and pointing at a meat store.

Cabaji tsked at his two crew mates _'Why did Captain Buggy partner me up with this kitten training moron, I can looked for Mugiwara myself.'_

Nami pressed herself against a wall of a house.

'_What are they doing here? I can't believe__ that__ the Buggy pirates were able to reach the New World as well.'_ She sighed.

'_Don't tell me __that__ these clowns are here to cause some trouble; I need to find Chopper immediately!'_ Nami thought as she sneaked off running in another direction.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Inside a Restaurant

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Old man keep it coming! These are delicious!" A young man said with a large grin on his faced as he continued to chew his food.

"Hahaha! You have a large appetite there for a child but you may want to slow down a bit or we might run out of food to serve to other customers" The restaurant owner said lightly.

The young man stops eating to faced the old guy.

"Child?" he snickered.

"Don't call me that or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Even with a huge smile on his faced his voiced was serious, he gazed back at his plate on the table and continued stuffing his mouth with more food.

The owner blinked at the dark haired young man, as the old guy looked at his customer he could feel the joyous aura coming from the teenager, and yet why could he feel a tinged of dread at the same time.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Another placed in Town

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Nami run through the buildings looking both ways for any sign of the missing doctor. As she kept running she took noticed of two women gossiping.

"Did you see the way that guy was eating_!_?" One of the girls said.

"Shocking isn't! His stomach is like a bottomless pit, he was on his 10th serving but he ate like it was only his first!" The second girl answered.

"I know what you mean! And the way he stretched his arms to gather food and widen his mouth to eat them isn't very humane." The first girl spoke again.

The young navigator's instinct suddenly clicked, she turned to the two females gossiping and walked up to them.

"Um… excuse me? Can you point the direction of the restaurant as to where you've seen this guy with erm… ah.. a very healthy appetite?" Nami smiled at the two girls.

The first girl stared at her in confusion but relented as she pointed in one of the streets.

Nami thanked the women and ran off in that direction.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**A/N:** So did you like how I progressed with the story? I know it's confusing for now (just for now) but that's all part of the plot.


	3. Finding 2 Nakamas Yet Losing 2 Nakamas

**A/N:** Honestly this was supposed to be the real ending of Ch.02 but it took me a while to finish it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Soka** = This is a One Piece character usual expression meaning 'I see'

_Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and visited my story ^^_

**Chapter 3**

**Finding 2 Nakamas Yet Losing 2 Nakamas**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Outside the Restaurant

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The young guy after finishing his 15th serving walked out of the restaurant, the quantity of what he ate can't compare to the amount he normally had but it will do since he knows he can't spend all his Beli on food. Once they set sail he can fish and eat as much as he can for free.

_'Looks like it's time to go back'_ He hadn't told anyone he went to explore the city besides Jinbei and Buggy, he had told the fishman he wanted some time alone and as for the blue haired man he saw Luffy sneaking off the ship so in exchange for his silence he made him run some errand which include buying cosmetics.

_'So he wears cosmetic product for woman!_?_ I thought it was all paint...'_ He shrugged when Buggy defensively told him he wouldn't understand this type of art.

This is the first time in months of fighting off both pirates and marines that the group landed on an island and had stayed there for almost a week, because of ship repairs.

As he trudged on the sidewalk of the city he felt longing for a long nosed sharp shooter on his right side and a wide, starry eyed blue nosed creature walking on his other side. All three going off ahead the rest of the crew to explore the unknowns, the youngster shook his head to erased the memory_ 'those times and childish play has already passed'._

"Luffy!"

He turned around at the sound of his name as an orange haired young woman run up to him, his eyes widened at the sight but it soon vanished replaced by a blank look.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Not one but she found two, isn't this her lucky day!_?_?

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Nami grabbed into Luffy's arm with a merry expression on her faced. She couldn't believed it, not only did she met up with Chopper but she also found their captain.

'_Maybe we don't need to go back to Saboady, Thousand Sunny together with the rest of the crew are probably here as well!'_ were her joyous thoughts.

'_Ah! Is that why Chopper was mad at me because I failed to go back at the promi…sed…ti…me…_' her blissful thinking was cut short as her mind registered the expressionless faced of her captain.

Letting go of his arm she frowned at him "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

'_Are they sulking because I didn't show up after three days when we all got separated?'_ She was disheartened that Luffy and Chopper didn't match her merriment upon seeing each other because they were mad at her.

His blank expression was replaced by a frown, as a mixture of surprised and confusion played on his faced.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

A few moment of silenced passed between them.

He then grinned.

"It's good to see you."

He snickered "Looks like you manage to stay alive."

"Hahaha! it's no surprise! You were part of my crew after all." He beamed showing his white teeth, crossing his arms on his chest.

She smiled, relieved that her captain was acting his usual self.

_'I know his not the type to hold a grudge against any of us especially for a stupid reason as that.'_ Referring to not being able to come back to Saboady.

But Luffy's smile lasted for a second as his faced took on a serious look "You're smart, so you must know what had happened."

The shadow of his hair left only half of his face visible.

"Eh?" She was confused by his sudden mood change.

"Luffy, what-"

"Sorry, right now I can't travel with all of you." Luffy's voiced was quite.

"Good bye Nami."

He turned and started walking away.

Nami blinked for a few seconds then she gaped at her captain; she can feel irritation building up her body. Her patience is running out at the cold shoulder her crew mates were giving her. For weeks she been worried sick about them and it wasn't her fault that she landed on a sky island, she had enough of their moping.

She stalked after Luffy on the street.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Some things just never change.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Luffy felt a warm and dark aura coming closed to him from behind, he glanced back and slightly shivered at the devious looked Nami had on her faced.

He could not believed it! After a long time of not seeing the scary woman and becoming strong at that period of time, the girl could still inflict fear in him!

He was so shocked by the realization that he was caught off guard by Nami's fist hitting his faced.

"Gyaaa!" Luffy flew off a few meters from where he was standing.

"So this is where you were Luffy." Cabaji coming from behind Nami runs up to her captain.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

A couple of meters away from the restaurant.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Ugh!" Nami has taken a step backward, startled at seeing Buggy's henchmen appearing out of nowhere.

"The captain ordered us to look for you; the ship's repair is complete. We can set sail now." Mohji and Richie (who was chewing on a piece of meat) stood beside Nami.

The navigator looked back and forth between Buggy's crew and Luffy.

_'Wha-what's going on! Are they talking to Luffy? Why would Luffy set sail with them!_?'

As she saw Cabaji squatting down next to Luffy, she realized that they are** indeed** talking to her captain.

"You really need to go back to calm down that wife of yours, she's been looking for you all morning and the woman's starting to get agitated." Mohji's voiced taking a tone of a whisper as he looked around, scared that the person his talking about might have heard him.

Nami's jaws dropped to the ground as she gawked at the fur clothed man who was now wearing a hairstyle which resembles a wallaby.

_'Wha-wha-WHAT!_!_! Di-di-did he just said WIFE!_?_? And the person his addressing it to is LUFFY!_?_!'_

She slaps her hands on her cheek, her whole body taking on a very pale complexion.

_'This must be a dream! It's impossible that I'm in the New World nor Luffy and Buggy's henchmen are acting decent towards each other!'_

With a shivering body which had turned white as a sheet, she gazed at Luffy's direction _'But most of all!_!_! __**That**__ guy having a wife after less than a month of not seeing each other is absolutely impossible! I've been together with him for months and I can bet my whole fortune that there are only three things running in that person's mind; Meat! Adventure! Pirate King!' _Listing out the three things she was (is) absolutely sure the seventeen year old boy is in love with.

'_That's right! This is definitely a dream!'_ She nods her head as the idea becoming more and more plausible.

"What's more is…" the animal trainer spoke quietly "Alvida taunting her won't do any good so we really need to get back on the ship or we might end up staying here longer for another ship repair."

"Soka!" Tapping downward her right fist to her palm.

"I must be dreaming. I need to wake up…" Nami spoke quietly to herself, wearing a dazed expression and not anymore paying attention to the world around her.

Mohji and Richei both heard her whisper and decided to hit her in the in the head.

"Kya!" The navigator snapping out of her dazed state gaped at them.

She suddenly flared, red fiery aura encasing her body as she started hitting the man and Lion a number of times.

"Why the hell did you did that!_?_" grabbing both of them by the collar she demanded the answer with a demonic looked on her faced.

"We… were waking… you… up…" Was Mohji's choked reply.

"Grrr… grrr.. gr…"

"I don't need your help!" She tossed the two on the ground.

_'Okay, that hurt'_ She rubbed her head.

_'So that means I'm not dreaming...' _She wanted to cry and she did, as water fall tears freely flow from her closed eyes.

"Yosh! The ships finally fixed." Luffy got up while grinning to Cabaji.

"Let's go!" He walked ahead as Buggy's mates started following him.

"Lu-Luffy! Wa-wait!"

The three men and animal stopped on their track to looked at her.

She swallowed on nothing as she suddenly felt nervous; the words she wanted to utter were lost.

The boy who was supposed to be her comrade or family to be precised felt like a stranger as she approached him. He was once again staring at her with an expressionless faced.

Nami fell silent as she gripped the side of her cargo pants.

An awkward silenced passed between the group.

Luffy turned his body to faced her.

"Nami, it really is good to see you. Take care." He beamed at her one last time before walking away.

Cabaji, Mohji and Richei followed behind him.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Harbor

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The group of three men and one animal walked up to the harbor towards their ship which was docked on the port.

"He-hey Luffy, you sure about what you just did?" Mohji cautiously asked him.

"The thief girl looked hurt backed there." Cabaji glanced back to where they came from.

"Grrr! Grrr."

"See! Even Richie's agreeing." The animal trainer spoke proudly; a little boastful that he understands the lion.

"Grrr!_?_" Richie who was trying to picked out a piece of meat in his teeth looked at his master at the mention of his name. When he failed in his attempt to picked off the meat that was stuck in his fangs a few seconds ago he let out a growl of irritation.

"Cabaji, Nami is more of a navigator rather than a thief." Feeling the need to defend his previous nakama.

Then he remembered how quick handed the girl is at taking other people's stuff.

"Or maybe not…" Contradicting himself with a sweat drop on his head.

Cabaji raised an eyebrow at him.

Luffy grinned at them as he leaned his head backward to rest on his cross arm behind his head.

"I'm not being cold but I don't want any of them getting involve in this messed."

"The Straw Hats crew all have a dream they want to chased after and as their previous captain I don't want to hold them back." He chuckled.

_'Can't say I'm not surprised at how well Nami is taking all this, I would have expected her to seriously beat me up.'_ His face frowning in confusion as he thought of the navigator's unusual reaction.

_'There's also Zoro, I haven't met up with him since we got separated in Saboady.' _He knew for a fact that the swordsman will either walk away from him in disgust or beat him to a crap for breaking his promised.

His train of thoughts stop as they neared the port.

"Luffy! You're back!" Hancock stood up from where she was waiting as she run towards Luffy with an excited smile on her face.

He grinned at her.

"Ah Luffy-kun! Welcome back!" Jinbei smiled at him.

"Can you help us set sail?" The fishman asked.

"Okay!" Luffy faced Hancock and handed her a bag with Buggy's cosmetics in it.

"Can you hold this?"

Hancock willingly took it from him; she gazed at him lovingly as Luffy sped off to help ready the ship to sail.

_'Hancock I was walking around town and I saw this elegant piece of jewelry' _

_'I thought to myself that it would definitely suit your brilliant features!' Luffy gazed at her handsomely._

_'I bought it not caring if I run out of money so please accept it, **love**' _

_As the breeze ruffled his soft, shiny dark locks of hair and the setting sun illuminated his manly features, he gently hold her hand and slowly brought it to his lips to kissed it._

"Kyaaa!" Hancock blushed.

"Luffy please stop! It's embarrassing but you're so sweet!" Hancock wiggled from left to right as she delved into her dream.

Cabagi and Mohji looked at her with a sweat drop on their head. Even after a long time they still can't get used to the beautiful woman's antics.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Going back to the navigator

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Nami gazed on as to where Luffy was standing a few moments ago.

She shivered, liked a cold water was poured down her body.

As her captain's words left his mouth she felt like it might be the last time she will ever see him, the last words he will speak to her in a long period of time.

She felt her knees buckled as she knelt to the ground.

She blinked trying to make sense of the confusing chained of events.

She went down to Blue Sea with the determination to search for her nakama and get her family backed together yet why did she felt like she completely lost them when she personally found two of them.

Biting her lower lip to stop the tears from falling, she gripped her fist and looked at the sky.

Pumping her fist in the air, she shouted to no one in particular.

"Somebody tell me what's happening!_!_?_!_?_?_"

For the first time since entering Grand Line the navigator felt utterly lost in this placed.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**EDIT:** To those people who cursed me and was heart broken of Luffy being married, please continue reading to the next chapter and you'll perhaps forgive me? lol!

**Might be consider as a spoiler (or not):** I know I made Luffy and Chopper a little (I hope) OOC in their first appearance and the reason will be revealed later on.


	4. Shed Light to the Dark & Cuppos Pidos

**A/N:** Here's 7,600+ word chapter for taking so long to update, hope you enjoy :D

**Genre:** Adventure / Humor / Fantasy / Action / Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Nee-san: **honorific/respectful way in addressing an older woman.

**Side Characters:**

**Yuja:** A middle age woman, her husband is the captain of the boat Nami landed on when she fell from Sky Island. Chopper and Nami are currently staying in one of the vacant houses that belongs to her.

_This long chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed and message me, it wouldn't exist without you awesome people XD_

_No joke! See the A/N in the end..._

**Chapter 03**

**Shed Light To Darkness | Cuppos Pidos  
**

The toddler-sized creature, with a fuzzy pink hat watched as the tangerine headed woman, whom was still in a kneeling position on the road, bowed her head.

He was observing her for quite some time.

_'What is she doing?'_

_'Why did she just do that?'_

Chopper narrowed his eyes at Nami.

_'I can't believe she just waltz right in front of Luffy like that, after everything that had happened.'_

He adjusted his body in his hiding spot to have a better view of the navigator, unluckily for him habits die hard, because even after people repeatedly reminded him of his erroneous way to hide himself. He still managed to forget to hide his body, and just let half side of his face show, which is the exact **opposite** of what he is doing right now.

The little reindeer sadden at the thought of his captain.

_'Luffy…'_

_'Th-that liar… He promised that we'll travel the world together… Th-that we'll always be nakama-'_ Chopper felt tears poured out of his eyes.

As a doctor, he felt frustrated with himself, no matter how hard he tried to think of a solution, he can't find the cure to the disease that had spread and overshadowed the Mugiwara Captain's previous self.

_'I don't know what to do... Luffy's change ever since his brother's death...'_

He himself knew the pain his captain had gone through, although the time he was together with Dr. Hiluluk couldn't compare to the time Luffy was together with his brother, the reindeer assumed the pain must have been harsher to Luffy.

The ship doctor's body trembled, tears of misery and longing flowed down his cheeks.

_'I-I wish everyone was here, so we could all bring Luffy back to his old self... but... its been years since I've seen the crew... What happened to them? Why… why did things turned out like-'_

"CHOPPER!"

_'Wah!'_ Chopper was startled by the scream.

He looked up to see Nami eying him, her almond eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Tell me! What the hell's going on here? Why are you two acting like this?"

_'I'm so angry with both of them! After what happened in Saboady, I at least expected them to be happy to see me, and yet, these two boys acted like total jerks!' _She seethed in anger.

Nami stalked towards him, like a cat stalking its prey, and in this case, the prey turned out to be a little reindeer.

"Ugh!" He stepped backward, his animal instincts in alarm.

He could feel danger lurking near, which also meant that the danger was coming from an enraged navigator.

Chopper set his body to a dashing position.

Nami stopped her approach, after noticing his action.

"Chopper, don't you dare runaway!" She ordered, taking one step further.

But the doctor also took a step backward.

The navigator took another step forward, which prompted the doctor to back away with another step.

The processed was repeated once more, then twice and then thrice.

Nami's patience seemed to have run out as she jumped forward to tackle Chopper, luckily for the reindeer he dodged it easily, and using his two small hooves he started running away, as if his life depended on it.

"Waaahhhh!" This was the reindeer's cry of terror, as he fled the scene.

Nami got up from the ground, both her hand resting on each of her knee, she looked up just in time to see a brown little creature fleeing.

"Get back here!" She barked off desperately, just before making a dash to catch up to the little fellow.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The chased is on, how long will the four legged creature last?

Or will the hot tempered girl fail to catch her prey?

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The navigator squinted her eyes to the fleeing figure ahead of her; she glanced around while she running, then turning to a path on the left side, she entered an alley,

Taking a detour in hopes to corner Chopper at the other end.

The furry little creature had transformed himself into his Walk Point (normal reindeer form), he glanced behind him, and realized his pursuer was gone.

Breaking into a stop, which caused him to dig his hooves to the ground in the process.

He turned around, wearily looking from left to right as he trudged backwards.

The reindeer abruptly bumped onto someone, snapping his head upward, the person from behind loomed over him.

Slender hands clinging on each side of her waist, Nami stared down at the horror stricken reindeer, dark auras were emitting from the girl.

Her pretty faced becoming more and more ominous with every passing moments.

"Where do you think you're going _Cho~~pper_?" She sing-song his name.

"Ugh!" Hearing his name spoken in that tone, he felt a shiver run through his body.

He saw her hands leave her waist, as it outstretched to grab him,

Chopper quickly snatched a Rumble Ball inside his pocket, putting the drug, which is similar to a small jawbreaker, in his mouth, he swallowed it.

"Jump Point!"

Once again evading being captured, the half-human like creature jump off to distance.

"Choppeeer!" He heard his female crew mate's distraught call.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Escaped Plan: Success!

Chopper Wins?

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Crossing her arms across her chest, she watched her Nakama jumped off to different houses.

_'He's that desperate to escaped that he used a Rumble Ball?__'_

She silently observed the direction her crew mate was going, before running to follow him.

_'Fine, if that's how you want to play, then I too will play that game.'_ Nami chuckled to herself, a scheme forming in her clever mind.

_'Enjoy your remaining three minutes Chopper, because it'll be your last.'_ She smirked.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Somewhere around town

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Chopper had transformed back to his Walk Point and for the second time in the last half an hour, he felt a shiver passed through his spine.

_'Waahh! This is bad, am I catching a cold? But I don't feel any symptoms for this deceased.'_

Transforming to his Brain Point (usual Chopper appearance), he rubbed his hooves on his arms trying to warm himself; as he dash once more to distance.

The reindeer had run for a couple of minutes and was now panting from the mixture of exhaustion and fear.

_'Hah… Hah… I accidentally used a Rumble Ball; it somehow slipped my mind how scary Nami can be.'_

A sweat drop formed in his head at the thought of his Nakama.

Although the situation right now was more scarier and vicious than when Nami used to scold him, Usopp and Luffy back then, he still felt a tinge of sentiment.

His eyes grew as he realized he really miss his crew mates and their times together.

From the corner of his eye he saw Nami approached him but stop a few feet away from him.

He saw her beaming at him, he suddenly felt guilty from running away from her all this time.

_'Maybe she came here to see me because she miss me to?'_ His eyes becoming wet from the tears that were yet to fall.

"Chopper" Nami gently called.

He looked up, his innocent big black eyes glow with little joy and hope in it .

Abruptly he saw the navigator wiped up a three knotted rope in front of her and unknot all three at once.

"Wah!" Feeling the gush of strong wind, he fell backward on the ground.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ still lying on the ground he blinked, his vision trailing upward as he noticed a shadow hover over him.

Nami's beaming face was replaced by a sinister smile; the poor reindeer whose hoped and bit of happiness was now crushed, watched in horror as the demonic woman lifted her fist and started pounding him in the head.

"Ouch! Gya! Ow!" Now with multiple bumps in his head, the helpless reindeer cried.

_'Waaahhh! I was wrong! I don't miss her! She really is a being from hell!'_ He sniffed as his tears continued to fall and a snot hanged out of his nose.

"Hmph! That's what you get from running away and making me chased you." The young woman pouted.

"Now…" She faced the still weeping Chopper.

"Can You Tell Me, What You And Luffy Are Sulking About?" She emphasized every word of her question.

"Hm? Sulking? Who the hell are you referring to b*tch_!_? I'm not sulking!" The reindeer shouted, earning him another hit in the head.

"Waahh! I'm sorry!" Chopper said bursting in another waterfall tears.

Nami sighed feeling drained, today has been an eventful afternoon.

It seems no matter what she does, it's not helping her find any clear answers.

Looking down on Chopper she sincerely said "Why don't we go back? We will talk once we have calm down and rested a bit."

Wether it was his instinct as a doctor or care for his Nakama, the reindeer stood up and walked beside Nami.

"What is it? Are you feeling tired?"

"You shouldn't be running around town when you just got better!" The doctor scolded his patient.

He transformed into his Heavy Point (Human Form) as he guided Nami to their temporary home.

The young girl smiled warmly_ 'Now this is the Chopper I know.'_

The anxiety she felt when their captain left her slowly diminished, she feels that at this moment, she has finally gotten back one of the Straw Hats family member.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Yield a little Light to the Dark

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

After getting back to the house, Yuja scolded her for disappearing for hours.

It was night time now and they had just finish eating dinner with Yuja (who invited them) inside her home.

An hour had passed before they bid their goodnight to Yuja and got back to the house their currently staying at.

Nami sat on the chair and rested her elbows on the table as Chopper (now in his Brain Point form) closed the front door of the house.

"Now that we have relaxed and ate..." Nami began,

"Can you tell me why you and Luffy are acting funny?" She asked quietly.

"Since we are staying here then I guess... the others are not on this island." She sadly continued, she now know that her merry thoughts a while ago when she met up with Luffy were all just a blissful dream.

The reindeer remained quite as he looked at Nami.

"Chopper, why is Luffy together with Buggy's crew? I even heard them say that he was traveling with them…" She stared at Chopper, hoping for some answers.

Chopper gazed at her in confusion,

_'Why is she asking all these questions? Haven't she heard what Luffy had done?'_

_'I know Nami's not the type to be ignorant in the current events of the world.'_

"Chopper?"

The little reindeer glanced sideways as he answered her question,

"Luffy...he... he's nakama with them now… together with other group of pirates."

_'What?'_ Nami stared at him, not able to believe what he just said.

"Buggy and Luffy are nakama? What are you saying? We are _his_ nakama." She reminded him as if he forgot that simple fact.

Chopper suddenly snapped "Well not anymore! Luffy's goal changed ever since _that_ happened! Besides why are you the one acting antagonized when you haven't shown up for two years!"

She gasped, surprised by Chopper's outburst and accusation,

"Cho-Chopper ho-hold on, none of what you're saying is making sense. What do you mean by two years!_?_ We just saw each other less than a month ago before we all split up."

Chopper looked at her as if she had gone crazy,

"Less than a month? As far as I'm concerned I haven't seen _any_ of you for the last ten months!" The reindeer retorted, referring to the entire crew.

Nami looked back at him as if he had grown another pair of antlers,

"Chopper, have you hit your head recently!_?_ We were at Saboady Archipelago more than three weeks ago, just before that huge paw guy used some trick to send us flying all over the place!"

It was Chopper's turn to gasped,

_'What is she talking about? Did she went through memory loss when she fell down the sky!_?_'_

"Nami are you okay? Is your head hurting? Maybe you should lie down for a while." The reindeer worriedly told her.

The navigator closed her eyes, she could feel her patience thinning, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

She knew right now that violence or threats wouldn't help in shedding light to her predicament.

"Don't worry Chopper I'm fine, I just want to understand the situation." She smiled a little to her nakama.

"I don't understand why you're saying I disappeared for two years when I know I've only been gone for more than two weeks."

_'Add in the time I've been asleep here to make it more than three weeks.'_

She took another deep breath as she continued,

"I tried my best to get back to Blue Sea immediately because I knew our crew won't be able to sail to the New World without a navigator."

The reindeer stared at her in wonderment for a few minutes then his eyes widen as he realized that Nami was being truthful to him.

_'I didn't see any signs of serious injury on her head yet why is she showing signs of amnesia?'_

"Nami, did you say that the last thing you remembered was us _nine_ staying at Saboady Archipelago? And that was _supposed_ to be last month?"

The doctor walked up to her and jump on top of the table as he touched her forehead, looking for any possible damaged he missed.

Nami blinked, looking at Chopper for a few minutes before she realized what he was thinking.

Standing up, she hit him once again in the head, baring her suddenly sharp white teeth,

"I didn't lose my memory Chopper! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Can you just explain to me your side of the story?"

She had enough of this unending chain of misunderstanding.

"Start from the time you were sent flying by the paw guy and no side tracking! Just tell me the important parts." She warned.

"Eh?" Chopper stepped back as he rubbed the bump on his head, feeling scared of Nami, he sat down on the table and told his story, cutting off some parts that he thought the navigator would find unnecessary.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Chopper's Adventure

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"I was sent flying in an Island called Torino Kingdom which was inhabited by gigantic birds, it was an isle in South Blue."

He shivered as he remember how he spent days trying to escaped the overweight people of the island.

_'What? Really? Chopper was sent flying to South Blue? How did he managed to come back here in Grand Line so easily?' _Nami stared in amazement at the blue nose reindeer, thinking that he came from South Blue to Grand Line within a period of three weeks.

"I spend weeks trapped in the island before I was finally able to get off it by befriending one of the birds. He let me ride his back as we flew together to another island."

Nami listened to Chopper, astounded at how he befriended another animal in each island who help him get across all over South Blue. She was even proud of Chopper for being brave to ride a whale in the ocean surface. But the most outstanding thing he told her was that he met this particular Sea King which helped him ride across Calm Belt towards Grand Line.

_'Chopper you're amazing, rather than passing through Reverse Mountain like normal people you rode across Calm Belt on a Sea King to enter Grand Line'_ Nami glowed with pride for her nakama.

The doctor earned another level of respect from the navigator.

She continued to listen to the rest of Chopper's story but there was this one thing she found puzzling and hard to believe in his tale.

And that is, it took him five months to return to Grand Line.

Another two months to return to Saboady Archipelago in which when he arrived he found no one waiting for him.

"I felt sad when I arrived there and none of you had come back, so I waited with Thousand Sunny for weeks hoping sooner or later someone is bound to arrive."

Chopper bow his head as sorrowful tears wet his eyes.

"Hachi, Keimi and Pappug had already left, Ms. Shakky was the one who told me. As inhabitant of the sea their lives were in danger while they were inside that island so Ms. Shakky forced them to leave."

"Mr. Silvers Rayleigh too was gone, he left Sunny in the care of Ms. Shakky, she said he needed to finish up some business somewhere…"

She waited for Chopper to continue but the little fellow seemed to have stop speaking as he mull over the past.

Nami didn't interrupt him as her mind too began to ponder over what she had heard from Chopper.

She sat still on the chair feeling more and more frightened as it dawned to her that what she was hearing _might _be the reality.

_'Chopper looked serious; it feels like what his saying is the truth but I also know the truth! And that is it hasn't been a month or even more a year since we all got separated.'_

_'Just what the hell is happening?_!_?'_

She stood up and intently looked at the little fellow sitting atop the table.

"Chopper?"

Startled by her call, the reindeer looked back at her.

"What is the world's current time line right now?" She slowly asked.

Chopper looked at her confused "1524 The Great Age of the Pirate."

She gulped, suddenly remembering the date that she saw in the papers at Weatheria.

"Are you sure?"

Chopper stood up worriedly looking at her, "Yes Nami, are you alright? You're turning pale."

She sat back to the chair feeling nauseous.

"Nami_!_!" Chopper called off running towards her on the table.

_'Wha? What! I know for sure that when we entered Grand Line and came to Saboady Archipelago it was 1522 AOP.'_

She gripped her knees feeling a wave of anxiety within her.

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself sadly it wasn't working.

Her body began to tremble.

"Chopper, wa-water" she squeaked, having a hard time to breath and feeling her throat dry up.

The reindeer obliged, seeing his nakama's panic state.

Chopper handed her the glass of water and she gulped it down up to the last drop.

She felt her muscles relaxed a little.

Nami sighed tiredly and looked at Chopper with pleading eyes.

"Chopper please believe me when I tell you that for me, it really has been only less than month since we last saw each other." Chopper didn't know wether he was surprised by Nami's pleading statement or when he saw her eyes start to tear up.

"Na-Nami…" He was sure of one thing though, he was really starting to get worried for his nakama.

"I… I don't understand what's going on…"

Chopper gasped as he saw tears freely flowing from the young girl's eyes.

"Don't cry Nami! I believe you!" He frantically said, trying to comfort the girl.

She smiled a little at her friend's words.

"Chopper, I would like to hear the rest of your story."

Chopper looked at her in puzzlement then he slowly nods his head.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Captain and the Doctor

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"As I was saying I waited for a while but then I heard a rumor about Luffy..."

"...he was attacking marine ships and marine stations."

Nami was astonished by this news.

"Months have passed while I was waiting so I finally decided to travel and personally look for Luffy, since he was the easiest to track down with all the rumors or news about him."

"After quite a while I found him… ten months ago…" His expression saddened.

"When I saw him again I felt something had changed, he looked the same on the outside but the Luffy I knew was gone replaced by somebody else. He… he took interest in bringing down marines…" Chopper creased his forehead.

Nami's eyes widen in understanding,

_'I can understand how you feel Chopper, when I saw Luffy he looked the same old captain we always knew but the next thing I know I felt like he was someone else...'_

"I tried to changed his mind but he won't listen and... and..." Chopper's eyes began to tear up.

"...I didn't really like his new nakamas" He gulped remembering the faces of the prisoners that escaped Impel Down.

"But I needed to be brave for Luffy" His voiced carried a tone of determination in it.

"I decided to asked Luffy if I could join him on his quest and... then... Luffy got really mad and rejected me." He sniffed remembering the incident.

When the reindeer had asked if he could come with his captain; he wasn't sure if he imagined it but, he saw a flashed of fear in his captain's eyes before it was quickly replaced by an angered expression.

He yelled at Chopper and forced him away.

The doctor was hurt, shocked and angry at Luffy's actions that he immediately left and gone off to another island.

He later on regretted it and realized the grief his captain must be going through had forced him to act that way.

_'I shouldn't not have left, Luffy needed his nakama.'_ Were the little reindeer's thoughts backed then.

The navigator watched as a series of expression played on Chopper's face; first it was sad then frightened then angry and right now it was regretful.

"Chopper?" She asked making the animal wearing a fuzzy pink hat looked at her.

"Do you know what had brought Luffy's changed?" Nami questioned.

"It was probably because of the tragic event that happened two years ago…" Chopper said thinking of a certain freckled young man.

Nami blinked at Chopper,

_'Hm? Luffy was that devastated when we all got separated? After I disappeared I had no idea what happened next but probably more violence occurred.'_

"I think I can understand that…" She said quietly.

Chopper nod his head as he knew Nami too have lost an important person in her life which was her adoptive mother.

He remembered after he had calmed down and arrived in the island he went when he left Luffy, he immediately ride on another boat to get back in the island his captain was staying.

This time determined to not leave Luffy's side even if the guy would get mad at him.

But the bastard manage to trick him and left him in the island.

_'Finding that stupid asshole here in Akinai Toshi was a coincidence, but he probably left by now together with his **new** nakamas.'_

The reindeer's eyes settled on Nami, he was shocked to see her after two years of absence.

"What about _you_? What _happened_ to you?" Chopper sends an accusing glare her way.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Being Nakama's Once Again

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Nami narrowed her eyes at his tone but told him her side of the story and the fact that she might have just jumped two years to the future.

"So you _time_ traveled!" The reindeer was now looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nami! You're amazing!" Chopper eagerly told her.

Nami giggled,_ 'leave it to innocent Chopper to easily believe stuff.'_

She tried to push the gravity of her situation at the back of her mind because she knew breaking down and ended up being crazy would be off no help right now.

She decided she would deal with **_time skipping_** when the current problems they were facing was done.

It was past midnight and they both decided to sleep, although Chopper kept complimenting her on how awesome she is to be able to pull off a stunt like that.

_'No wonder Usopp can't get enough of lying to Chopper, it feels good being admired like this.'_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Next Morning

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The sun had risen when Nami woke up the following day, she heard Chopper moving around the house.

"Nami! You're up! How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she walked out of her room.

She smiled at him,

"I feel fine Chopper."

She noticed that he seemed to be making a medicine.

"This medicine will help your wounds heal faster, after I make it we can go eat and then explore the town."

Nami beamed and nod her head.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

In Some Other Place.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

_'ah… why the heck did this happen to a guy like me, luv'_

A chubby midget man with Peru colored hair was floating in the sea.

He was wearing a sleeveless white collar shirt, and a big red ribbon was tied around his collar, with a heart shape crest pinned in the center.

The guy was also carrying a mini heart shape back pack, and two angel wings were sprouting on each side of his head.

The 3.5 feet man who was dress in a black children short and boots was riding a ferry ship, and partying onboard last night.

He awoke this morning, from the pecking of the beak of a seagull.

The midget man was very disoriented to find himself floating alone in the Blue Sea, good thing he was wearing water floats in each of his arm, to keep him above water.

_'ah… how long do I have to stay here? luv'_

_'Will I die alone in this nasty place, luv?'_

"Oiii! Man in the weird get up, what are you doing?"

The olive eyed man gasped at the sound of a person's voiced.

He looked over his shoulder to see three ships approaching him, the lad whom had called him wore a frown in his boyish face, his lips drawn in a thin line curving downward showing his puzzlement.

The wings on each side of his head perk up, as he took note of the scar beneath the lad's left eye.

"Ah… You! Help me, I've been drifting in the sea for hours, I thought it will be the end of me. *sigh* I'll be sure to repay you for saving my ass, luv." Came his rough, gruff voiced.

The lad examined him for a few moments, and without a word he outstretched his arm, grabbing the midget's red ribbon, he pulled the peculiar dress male towards the ship, dropping him in the deck.

_'Ah… this person's a devil fruit user too.'_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Pirate Ship Black Orca

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Thanks lad I owe you one, luv"

The man with the power of rubber laugh, "No problem."

"Now about this repayment you were talking about?" A man with blue hair and makeup on his face hover over the midget man while rubbing his hands in a gleeful manner.

"You really have no shame; Luffy did all the work while you just stood there and now you want to be repaid?" A beautiful tall woman with ebony straight hair stood in between the man who rescued him and the man in white and red stripe shirt.

"Ah… So your name is Luffy? luv" The man with a physique of an eight year old boy but a face of a 50 year old (actually 53) guy asked.

"ee!" The youngster smiled and nods his head,

"And this is Hancock and Buggy." pointing to the two people beside him.

Then Luffy faced the rest of the crew introducing each one of them.

The man let out a throaty laugh, "Glad to meet you all! luv"

"How about you sir? What is your name?" A fishman with the name of Jinbei approach him.

"Ah… as for me… Ahem! I'm Cuppos Pidos but most people call me Cupido for short, luv" The man stood proudly, holding on to the handles of his back pack on each side of his shoulder.

"Now that introductions are over, I will ask again how do plan to settle your dept? Do you carry a treasure map with you?" Buggy squatted beside him, his eyebrow moving up and down. The ship's crew (beside Luffy, Hancock and Jinbei) inched nearer eager to hear the answer.

"Treasure? Yeah! I carry it with me, it is one of the greatest treasures of the world and since you people save my ass I will share it with you. luv"

Buggy and the crew's eye grew in delight; even Luffy leaned forward in anticipation.

Hancock raised one perfectly shape eyebrow, curiosity lit her eyes.

Jinbei cross his limbs over his chest, his eyes shown interest.

"I will give you... dan dan dan... the chance to experience_ love_!" Cupido declared, it can be heard and seen from his voiced and faced that he was very serious in his statement.

"Eeehhhh?_?_?" Every human men's face in the ship crumpled either in confusion, disappointment, bewilderment.

In the end they all hang their heads low, a dark aura hovering behind them.

Jinbei shoulders slip down in surprised, Hancock eyed the man intently with a new found interest.

_'What the hell?' _The crew whose heads were bowing thought.

"Hey Luffy! Throw this weirdo back where he came from!" A man with a hairstyle of a figure of number three demanded.

"YEAH! Throw him back to the ocean!" The rest of the human men agreed.

"Ho-hold on there fellows, don't go making such rush decision, luv" The little man tried to calm down the enraged men, baffled as to why everyone wasn't jumping in joy to his announcement.

"Hey you! The words you have spoken, is it the truth?" Hancock spoke, trying to keep her voiced neutral.

_'Can this dwarf really help me with my love sickness?'_ Hancock shyly glanced at Luffy.

Luffy looked at Galdino (Mr.3) then Cupido, his faced mark with an unreadable expression.

"Leave him, we'll drop him off at our next stop." his voiced was void of any emotion.

Cupido sighed in relief,

"Ah… thanks! Are you sure you don't want my payment?"

Luffy stared at him seriously,

"I'm not interested and if I ever will be I don't want anyone's help."

With that said he turned around and proceeded to the other side of the ship.

Cupido eyed the young man with a thoughtful look, _'Hmmm...'_

_'You're so manly Luffy'_ Hancock adoringly looked over the young man's back.

She turned towards Cupido; pointing her index finger, she positioned herself to look down on him causing her to look up to the sky.

"A creature like _you_ will help us find love? Hmph! I as well don't need a pathetic fools help!" After insulting the small man, she walked off to Luffy's direction.

_'ah... now that I've properly examined her... so that woman's…' _Cupido stared intently at Hancock's retreating silhouette.

"Well this was a waste of time." Cabaji stated, also turning and walking away.

The rest of the crowd started to dispersed.

Mohji sighed, "You're lucky, at least that wife of his only look down on you rather than turning you to stone."

"Wife? You mean the lads married? luv" Capido questioned Mohji.

"Er… Um… no, but let's just say referring to her with that title is the magic key word to save yourself from petrifaction" Mohji laugh nervously, recalling the number of times he offended Hancock; one time just before he was once again turned into a statue he accidentally squeak the _word_ in front of the woman, the gorgeous lady's rage quickly vanish to be replace by what looked like a blushing teenage girl.

"Mohji, didn't I told you to stop inflating that woman's ego?" A soft voiced interrupted the two.

Both the men turned to the new comer.

"Alvida-nee-san!" Mohji gulped.

"Luffy is a strong man, I will admit that Hancock is a capable fighter but she's too naive to understand a real man's desire" Alvida chuckled.

"Which is why she hasn't caught Luffy's interest even after a long time, only I am allowed to stand by his side." The woman wearing a cowboy hat smiled sweetly.

Some of the men was now looking at the three; eavesdropping on their conversation.

_'But Lady Alvida, _you _also haven't caught Luffy's interest after more than a year of traveling with him'__, _were the men's cynical thoughts.

Alvida sat on one of the couch on the deck,

"Now Mohji, if you don't want to be thrown overboard make sure you watch how you speak."

She beamed charmingly, resting her right cheek in the palm of her right hand.

"Ye-yes Alvida-nee-san!" Mohji saluted.

The pink heart shape back pack wearing man silently observe the whole scene,

_'ah… such a waste, if they don't want my talent then it's not my loss, luv'_

Cupido gazed on to Alvida _'So the woman bares an admiration of love for the lad and…'_

his eyes shifted to Hancock_ 'this woman is currently experiencing her first young girls crush or most commonly known as first love sickness over a man, lastly'_

moving his gaze to Luffy_ 'the main object of affection doesn't seem to notice nor care.'_

Cupido continued to peer over Luffy's direction _'I know the lad has a big heart, he'll willingly give his love to anyone who obtained his trust.'_

The small man sighed and shook his head,_ 'But he has yet to truly mature and open his eyes in another form of love. Oohh the irony! Because it's the type of love these women wants...'_

_'ah… this ship's entertaining than I first thought, maybe something will develop before I say my good bye here. luv' _

_'Through the years I've lived, I can bet my ass that passion can bloom anywhere unexpected, luv'_ Cupido snickered.

_'Hahaha! Even that fellow Roger succumbed to that. Luv' _the small man reminisced how the unsuspecting Pirate King's attention was caught by a young beauty, Portgas D. Rouge.

"ah… So? Where is this ship headed? Luv" Cupido looked around with a big knowing smile on his face.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Akinai Toshi (City of Trade)

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The two Straw Hat members have finished eating breakfast and was now exploring the town for hours.

Chopper showed Nami the different shops located in the market place which had covered half of the town. She carried a smile on her face as she gazed at a garment shop then a machine store then a book store then an accessories store then a clothing store then a hardware shop then a gadget shop then an animal shop then a fruit stand that was beside a vegetable stand and the list of the variety of stores would go on.

She observed that the people coming in and out of the market place wore different sets of clothes, some wearing a fashion style she had never seen before.

_'Wow, Yuja was being humble when she described this place.'_

Nami saw that some people used money to pay for things they bought while others exchanged an item from the shop with an item they were carrying.

_' So that's the reason they called this City of Trade, you can barter for goods you want to purchased rather than pay for it with money.'_

As the two walked up to the path that is connected to the harbor, she took note of the shop stands lined up on each side of the road leading to the docks.

When they entered the harbor, from a distanced they saw a middle age man struggling to pull an azure colored six feet tall Tyrannosaurus towards the pier.

"Come now, it's okay, don't be scared." They heard the man cooing the creature.

As the man finish speaking the rope that was tied around the dinosaur's collar snap and the blue scaled creature run off in the direction of the city.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Mysterious Man Wearing An Indigo Cloak

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

A man wearing a blue cloak walked on the road.

_'Where the heck did they go? How could they leave me alone? Ugh! I think I'm catching one of those diseased again.'_

The cloak man looked from left to right anxiously searching for his companions.

He suddenly heard a scream which startled him.

He turned to the direction of the voiced and saw a little girl running towards him with a six feet…

_'Eehhh!_!_?_?_ Dinosaur?_?_'_ trailing after her.

The guy's first instinct was to run but something or _someone_ inside him stops the cloak man from his track.

_'What are you doing? Don't run! Save the little kid!' _Came a deep voiced within his head.

_'Ea-easy for you to say! That's a man eating reptile!_!_!'_ The cloak guy argued back to the voiced inside him.

_'Don't be scared! You're the great warrior of the sea!'_

_'I'm aiming to become one! But right now I'm still an ordinary guy'_

_'Ah! You're right!'_

_'Hey! Don't agree with me!'_

"Waaahhh!" The little girl's cry of terror snaps him back to the situation before him.

The blue scaled dinosaur was gaining on the small kid.

"Metallic Star!_!_!"

The Tyrannosaurus was stop on his track by a small lead ball that had hit him in the head.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The appearance of a Hero

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Chopper run after the dinosaur when he saw it chased after a kid, leaving Nami with no choice but to follow him.

Catching up to the little reindeer she noticed his eyes sparkle as he looked on ahead.

The navigator also detected a very_ familiar_ song playing in the background.

**On Sharpshooter Island**

**Where I was born**

**100 shots 100 hits**

**Lu lu la la lu**

**Even at a mouse's eye**

**Lock on!**

**Even at your heart**

**Lock on!**

**The guy from Sharpshooter Island**

**Lu lu lu lu lu la la**

**Better run away!**

**Sogege sogesoge**

"Sogeking!_!_!" Chopper excitedly called, unknowingly saying the last phrase of the song.

He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

Nami's shoulder hunched forward, her mouth wide open as her eyes turned white.

She gaped at the masked man wearing a blue cloak with a _very_ distinguish nose peeking out of his mask.

_'Eeehhh!_!_!_?_? USOPP!_!_!'_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**Black Orca:** I decided to give this name to the ship Luffy is currently sailing with, again you will discover the reason behind it's name later on unless you already know the meaning behind the name then you'll already have an idea what I'm talking about. **  
**

**A/N: **School has started in my country (add in a dozen home works) and I'm losing time to write this story even though the events in the next couple of chapter and ending is already drafted, the _only_ thing that kept pushing me to write in the dead night (midnight) was the continues reviews and messages so really, thank you for the support XD Again please review ^^

I feel bad for bullying Chopper in this chapter but that's how I see this happening, I really miss Chopper, I wish the Straw Hats would finally get back together it has been too long (TT_TT)


	5. Unforeseen Meeting

**A/N:** Wow! The reviews were heart warming, so as the story alerts and favorites, it boost my motivation and confidence a lot XD Thanks you!

I manage to write **three **chapter's worth of plot because of you guys, I wish it won't fail your expectations (if you have any).

**PLEASE READ: **I decided that this fanfic is going to be a little AU and there's only one (main) reason actually and that is, I'm not a fortune teller or someone who can predict the future, I just watched the latest episode of OP and it's little different than how I perceived it happening so rather than driving myself insane re-writing a chapter, I'm going to base some of the stuff I write in the manga and if turns out differently so be it. Please understand.

**WARNING:** I don't think my proofreading skills is effective when I do it in midnight (my only free time) rather than the day, so I apologize in advance for any grammar confusion, I hope it won't stop you from reading the story. I'll be happy to change it if you point it out :)

**Side Characters:**

**Cupido: **A midget man who was rescued by Luffy when he found the guy drifting on the surface of Blue Sea,

He can see through people's emotion and claimed he can help people find love? These facts are yet to be proven...

**Chapter 4**

**Unforeseen Meeting**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The appearance of a Hero

Code Name: Sniper King!

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Sogeking!_!_!"

_'Hmm?'_

The masked man glanced at the sourced of the voiced,

"Waaahhh!_!_! CHOPPER!_!_! NAMI!_!_!" The cloak man let out a shriek as he saw the two.

_'Calm down Usopp! I know you're glad to see them but we still have a problem in front of us.' _commanded the deep voiced in his head.

_'Ri-right!'_

"Ahem! Chopper-kun, Nami-san, please stand back, I don't want both of you getting hurt when I slay this reptile."

Came the manly voiced, so different than the one who let out a shriek earlier.

"Yes! Sogeking!" Chopper obediently followed the request dragging backward the still stunned Nami with him.

The dark blue colored reptile who had recovered from the metal ball that hit it, charged at Sogeking's direction.

"Rrraawwrrr!_!_!"

"Huh?" Chopper perked up at the roar.

Sogeking jumped in the air and flipped two times, landing a few feet to the back of the dinosaur.

He whips up his Kabuto (Sogeking's main weapon) and aimed at the reptile.

"Quintuple Metallic Star!" He fired a series of lead ball in the creature's direction.

The dinosaur let out a yelp,

"Wait! Stop, Sogeking!" Chopper run and grabbed the masked man's cloak.

"I don't think she intentionally wanted to scare people, she's just agitated because it's her first time in a crowded island like this"

"She!_?_?" Nami and Sogeking exclaimed, paying more attention to its gender rather than important facts.

The azure reptile whimper,

"Ah! Wa-wait! Don't cry, Sogeking didn't mean to hurt you" Chopper comforted, trying to get close to the dinosaur.

"Yes, I'm sorry for harming you dinosaur-kun er… -san" Segeking stuttered, still getting used to the idea that the reptile was a female.

The Tyrannosaurus let out a low growl,

"I see. She said 'It's fine, I'm sorry too. I'm just not used to so many people; I didn't mean to frighten anyone'."

Chopper changed his tone, trying to copy the reptiles voiced while translating what the dinosaur wanted to express.

Nami let out a relieved smile,

_'it's good that everything turned out alright-'_

"Waaahhh! NAMI! CHOPPER!"

The four jumped in surprised, the dark blue creature moving restlessly.

They all glanced to the side to see,

"Brook-kun, there you are" Sogeking cross his arms across his chest, facing the dumbfounded skeleton that was continuously looking from Nami to Chopper.

"I-I-is what I'm seeing true? Or are my eyeballs deceiving me? Even though I don't have one..."

Brook rubbed his eye socket with his closed hands, having a hard time to take in the presence of his two Nakama.

Nami and Chopper stared at Brook with a mixture of merriment and astonishment but then the reindeer remembered the agitated reptile by his side,

"Alright everyone no more yelling, she's getting more nervous with the loud noises-"

"Waaahhh! NAMIUN! CHOPPERUN!"

"I JUST SAID STOP YELLING!" "STOP IT ALREADY!"

The reindeer and the navigator shouted, both turning to the assailant, Chopper who's angry for not listening to him and Nami who just run out of patience from the repeat of the scene.

_'Oh no, is she alright?'_ Chopper quickly calmed down and worriedly glanced to the reptile.

He saw that it hid behind Sogeking.

"My apologies, I thought it was my turnun." The black knight who had yelled a second ago bowed his head, the man had an appearance similar to a Hercules Beetle.

"_Huh_? You called just for _that_?_?_?" Nami stared at the stranger in exasperation.

_'Who is this guy? What is his business with us?_?_'_

"erm… si-sir who are you?" Nami forced a smile on her face, although she was getting wary of the man every passing second.

_'He's not a bounty hunter is he!_?_'_

"My name is… HERACLESUN!" Heracles introduced himself boastfully, standing like a dignified warrior.

"… …"

"ah yes… and?" She continued to paste a smile on her face.

"My name is… HERACLESUN!" The knight once again stated his name.

The navigator gritted her teeth, her temper rising,

"I don't care what you're called! Just what the heck is your business with us?_?_" She was getting ready to pummel the guy.

_'What's wrong with this man? Why is he even talking to us?'_

"Nami-san, calm yourself. This man had been Usopp-kun's companion ever since he got separated from the crew." Sogeking came forward putting a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"He and Heracles-kun met each other on the island Usopp-kun landed."

"Eh? Really?" She eyed the black knight suspiciously.

"Julieeette!"

The dinosaur liven up when she heard her owner call,

"I'm relieved to know you're alright girl" The middle age man stroked the head of the reptile.

He walked up to the little girl and apologized to her, giving her a bag of sweets as compensation.

The little kid cheerfully accepted and skips along her way.

The man faced the crew, kneeling down in front of the reindeer,

"Thank you very much for intervening before the situation got worse, I am indebted to you, young ones."

"It was nothing, jerk!" Chopper was widely grinning.

"How about treating you all to my restaurant as a thank you gift?" The middle age man beamed.

"Oh my! It would be rude of us to reject such a generous offer" Brook came forward hovering over the man, invading his personal space due to the skeleton's excitement.

The aged man just laughed at Brook's attitude.

"That is very kind of you sir." Sogeking spoke.

"That's so nice of you Mister" Nami smiled sweetly, her right cheek resting on the back of her hand which was intertwined with her other hand.

_'Very nice! Now we don't have to spend money for our lunch.'_ She was very satisfied on how things turned out.

"It's good that things ended wellun." Heracles said.

"Please humbly lead the way" Brook taking off his hat and bowing to the man.

The aged man kindly smiled, turning around he slowly walk ahead.

"So you-"

The man began to speak when Brook grabbed him and started running forward dragging the aged man with him.

"Hu~~~rry! Hu~~~rry! My intestines are bleeding due to starvation, But of course I don't have intestines! Yohohoho! Skulljoke!"

"Wait for us!" Chopper scurrying after Brook, the dinosaur right beside him.

"Brook, don't be so rude to our host!" Nami scolded, running after them.

Sogeking followed but he noticed that Heracles wasn't behind him; he looked back at the man.

"We should get going-" Sogeking started to say but the black knight interrupted him by once again introducing himself.

"My name is… HERACLESUN!"

"... ..."

Segeking blankly stared at the knight,

"Yes… I know and for the hundred times… yes, you are cool… Heracles-kun"

The masked man walked ahead and soon after Heracles tag along.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Straw Hats Mini Reunion

Usopp and Brook's Adventure

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The group of five was seated in a round table.

Nami and Chopper had finished relaying the tale of their own adventure, it was now Usopp and Brook's turn.

"So Brook was on Namakura Island (Lazy Bones Island) and that particular place he landed was the Land of Poverty where people are poor and always hungry..."

"That is correct!" Brook faced Nami, spraying some of the food in his mouth to her.

"Don't spray your food on me you mannerlessness gentleman!" Nami yelled, kicking Brook in the head.

"And Usopp was sent in Boin Archipelago and landed in an Island called Greenstone which is known for the Forest of Gluttony where food is everywhere…" Nami continued as she analyzed the situation.

"Wow! Usopp you're so lucky! To be surrounded by food and even meet Heracles" Chopper chimed in.

"Hmmun!" Heracles perks up.

"My name is… HERACLESUN!" For the third time that day the knight introduced himself in a grand way.

"Eh? We already know, you introduced yourself to us a while ago…" Chopper was slightly confused at the man's actions.

"How fortunate you are Usopp, while I spend months scavenging for food, the pain I would experience in my stomach from days of hunger" Brook becoming depressed as he told more of his ordeal.

"But of course I don't anymore have a stomach! Yohohoho! Skulljoke!" Brook laugh joyfully.

"Hey wait a minute! It's isn't all fun and games to me you know, there were gigantic bugs and vicious man eating plants there. I almost end up dying!" Usopp defended.

"Eh? You almost died Usopp!" Chopper becoming concerned, asked his nakama.

"A-almost, BUT of course this is **Captain Usopp** were talking about! I used my incredible power and summoned my 80,000 crew to rid the island of those bugs and plants." Usopp told the reindeer, sprouting one of his lies again.

"WOW! Captain Usopp, you're so awesome!" Chopper stops eating to admire the crew's sniper.

"By the way, have you seen your friend Sogeking? He was with us when we came here but he suddenly disappeared." The reindeer looked at Usopp with his eyes veiled with innocence.

"Oh Sogeking! He told me he needed to come back to the Island of Snipers for some important hero business" Usopp answered smoothly.

Brook glanced at the long nose teenager as he carried on stuffing his mouth with food.

_'Sogeking? I believe I had seen that name somewhere…'_

_'I also recall Usopp was wearing a mask a while ago, did he took a fancy for masks? *Burp* Oh this food is delicious *Burp* simply marvelous! *Burp*'_ The skeleton who had not eaten a decent meal for quite a long time was lost in the taste and aroma of his meal, forgetting all but the food in front of him.

"I see, I wanted to talk to Sogeking more since I haven't met him for a while and I was really surprised when I saw Brook then all of a sudden you also showed up…" The reindeer stop speaking as his mind became aware of a certain situation.

Chopper quickly stood on top his chair and glared at his two Nakama's,

"You assholes!_!_! Where the hell have you been all this time? I've waited in Saboady Archipelago for months but none of you came." The doctor pointed accusing hooves at the two.

"Nami has a reasonable excuse, how about you two bastards!_?_"

The three Straw Hats stop eating,

Usopp and Brook were both startled by Chopper's outburst.

The two men warily glanced at each other,

The musician looked down on his meal,

"I was resolute on leaving as soon as I descended on that island but upon witnessing the grim sequence of events happening at the village…"

"As a man I couldn't tolerate to leave until I see it to the end…"

Brook looked up from his meal, staring straight at the reindeer,

"Although Chopper, I did arrive at Saboady Archipelago one year ago, I heard from the lady at the bar that you stayed there for a while and took off to find Luffy-san, I decided to follow you after a few days."

"Eh? Brook you didn't tell me you went back to Saboady when we met six months ago." Usopp asked.

"My apologies, I wasn't able to impart all the details of my trip during the time we met because things were a little chaotic in the World Government ship don't you think! Yohohoho!"

"What! You two rode on a WG ship!" Nami exclaimed, stunned at the stunt her two crewmates manage to accomplished.

"Actually I was also with themun" Heracles joined the conversation.

"I, Heraclesun and Usoppun stole away in a ship and we met Brookun thereun, it was one of the ways to get to New World without going through the Fishermanun Islandun." Heracles explained.

Chopper sighed, sitting back down his chair,

"Then if only I have waited one more month then Brook and I would have seen each other."

The doctor faced Usopp,

"How about you Usopp? What's your story? What happened to you this past years?" the reindeer questioned, a mixture of sadness and loneliness in his voiced.

"E-e-erm… I-It wasn't easy on my end too! I was stuck in the Greenstone Island for months… a-and I had this horrible decease and I was dying! Monster surrounded me!" Usopp grumbled on.

"Usopp!" Nami called, her expression asking him to tell them the truth rather than tell another lie.

"Ugh!" He gulped.

The sniper lowered his head letting out a long sigh, trying to prolong the moment before he tells the truth.

He lifted his gazed, to looked in the eyes of his Nakama,

"I… I didn't... know how to get off the island... or how to get back, I was stuck at that place... it was months before I managed to leave the island…"

"Heh! I'm so pathetic I even dragged Heracles with me…" Usopp bowed his head in shame.

_'Usoppun, that's not true, you act like it was nothing but you're so lonely without your nakama that… that… that ended up fatun!' _Heracles remembered the time the young man kept stuffing his mouth with food from the Forest of Gluttony to forget his loneliness.

"When I successfully got off Boin Archipelago and was traveling back to Saboady Archipelago... I then heard news about Luffy... ha..haha.." Usopp laugh nervously.

"I heard he and his crew were majestically defeating marines and pirates who got in their way or people who came after them..." He said solemnly.

The sniper pause for a moment as if contemplation his thoughts,

Usopp stared steadily at Chopper "So you're saying... you waited for us at Saboady for months…"

The young man's shoulder began shaking,

"I... I thought… ha..haha… I'm really such an idiot… when I learned about Luffy's escapades I thought the crew gathered at Saboady after three days and left without me when I didn't showed up..."

Tears of sadness, relief and guilt were falling down the young sniper's cheek,

"really... aren't I a moron..."

"So I decided rather than going back there... I trailed Luffy hoping to catch up to the crew... the-then I met Brook by accident on the way here... I was glad to know I'm not the only one left behind" Usopp glanced at Brook through his tears; he noticed the skeleton had his head hanged down, a shadow covering half of his skull.

"Bu-but since both Nami and Chopper are here then does that mean the crew never got together?" Usopp looked back at Chopper; tears were also forming in the little reindeer's eyes.

"Guys... I'm sorry that I don't have enough trust in myself to believe in everyone... I'm sorry for continuously being pathetic and stupid!" Usopp cried, ashamed of himself, the young man thought after the Enies Lobby incident he finally got through his insecurities but it looks like he has a long way to go before he can truly have confidence in his own strength.

"I would also like to apologize..." Brook spoke after being silent for a while; his eye socket were also flowing with tears.

"I am a gentleman but I am also part of the crew I should have tried harder to keep my promise, I apologize to all of you for my shortcomings…" The musician sincerely looked at each of his Nakama.

"Here I am still trying to keep my promise to Laboon, I am guilty for the years I have kept that little whale for waiting and yet, I have kept another Nakama waiting without knowing it..." Brook covered his tear filled eye sockets with his hand.

"You… YOU STUPID JERKS!" Chopper wailed, tears had already flooded his eyes.

"I hate… both… of you… Waaahhh!" The little reindeer run forward, hugging his two Nakamas.

The three men hugged each other; Heracles joined them because he too was moved by the scene.

Nami covered her mouth with both of her hands, also shedding tears at the sad fate that has befallen their crew,

_'Why did this happen? We were all content traveling together, why did that Shichibukai guy separated us like this...'_

Even though the young woman thought that, at the back of her mind she knew the answer to that question, it was an answer that has dawned in each of the Straw Hats member but due to their current situation each of them had delayed acknowledging it.

"I was really worried, I thought something happened to you guys when you didn't showed up for months" Chopper cried.

"Chopper, Usopp and I am truly sorry for making you wait."

"Oi Nami! What are you doing there crying by yourself, get in here and share the group hug!" Usopp was smiling now, although tears were still falling down his cheek, he motioned the navigator to join them.

Nami laughed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand as she jumped into the boys joining their group hug.

"I'm happy to know that even if you men are idiots-"

"OI!"

"-you three managed to stay alive"

"I'm glad for all of youun!"

"My heart is about to explode from the joy I'm feeling right now,"

"But of course I don't have a beating heart! Yohohoho! Skulljoke!"

The other four let themselves laugh at Brook's attempt to lighten the mood. Unfortunately for Brook, Nami noticed the double meaning of his joke as she realized his skull digging in her breast.

"YOU PERVERTED DISGUSTING SKELETON!_!_!"

The sound of multiple hits and screams of agony could be heard.

"Why did you hit us too!_?_?"

"SHUT UP!_!_!"

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Couple of Days Later

A Country in the New World

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

After days of sailing to the sea without encountering any enemies the Black Orca along with two other vessels managed to arrive to the country of their destination using an Eternal Pose.

"Oi Hancock! Is this where you'll meet up with the Kuja pirates?" Luffy was standing beside the Pirate Empress.

"Yes, Luffy" She smiled, looking at the younger man.

Pirate Empress Boa Hancock would always find a way to board the Black Orca and travel with it for weeks however considering the fact that she carries the title of a Shichibukai, the Captain of the Kuja Pirates as well as being the Snake Princess of Amazon Lily she needs to go back to her island to fulfill important duties.

She may be in love with Luffy and may take reckless actions at times but she wasn't stupid to openly opposed the World Government and reveal to them that she aids a man who continuously opposed them, she knew the WG could wipe her island on the face of Calm Belt within a matter of hours which lead to another reason as to why she couldn't stay at Luffy's side all the time.

Right now is one of those times she is needed in her island due to the marines sneaking around the Calm Belt near Amazon Lily.

"Marigold had sent me a letter a week ago that my ship will be picking me up here, although she has stated that they may be running a bit late."

_'Looks like the time has come again to say farewell to my beloved... would it be to much to wish my ship to sink to the bottom of the ocean and delay their arrival for a year?' _the pirate empress sighed sadly.

"Don't worry; we will wait for them before setting sail." Luffy cross his arms behind his head and grinned.

"It will be good to see the Kuja Pirates again." The young man snickered.

"What did you say Luffy?" Hancock asked, a little panicked.

_'Is there someone within the Kuja he specifically wanted to see?_?_'_

"Eh? I said it will be good to see the Kuja Pirates again."

"Is there someone you wish to see.. ah.. I mean.. I don't mind if you want to meet with some… ah.. no.. what I meant is.. is there a woman in your min… wait.. that's not it.. what I'm trying to say is.."

Luffy blinked at Hancock slightly puzzled at the woman's jumbled words.

"Yeah, there are people I want to meet in the Kuja,"

"After all, I have become friends with almost everyone and it will be fun to see them again." The young man beamed at the tall woman.

The Kuja captain stared at Luffy,

_'So Luffy only thinks of them as his friends…'_

"That's good." Hancock whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something Hancock?" He glanced at the woman beside him.

"I have not uttered a word Luffy" The beautiful woman smiled shyly.

"Mgyahahaha! This ain't a bad place" Buggy scanned the lavished wooden houses and tall green trees of the village.

"Captain Buggy look! There seem to be a celebration going on over there." Mohji pointed to the heart of the town.

"Guraa! Grrr!" Richie growled, already smelling the scent of food.

"Ah… a party! Looks like we came at the right time! luv" Cupido spoke with his usual rough and gruff voiced.

"It's not that we came at the right time but that's just how this place is," Jinbei walked forward also eying the town.

"Have you been here before Sir Jinbei?" Cabaji asked, the acrobat who refused to respect anyone besides their captain seemed to lower his pride when it comes to the Shichibukai fishman.

"I've been to this country before but not in this town Wood 'Aina (Land), I know the inhabitant of this land loves festivities which is why it's not surprising to see people celebrating no matter what day you come here."

"Then what are we waiting for men!_?_ let's join the pa~~rty! Mgyahahaha!" Buggy jumped out the ship, running towards the celebration.

"Aye! Aye! Captain Buggy!" Most of the crew followed while the others who was assigned to a post watched in envy.

"What are you doing standing there for lad_!_? Your too young to be skipping out on these stuff" Cupido laugh pushing Luffy off the ship.

Luffy, being a skilled fighter easily landed on the port.

"Nah, I'm skipping this one, I was planning to go exploring" The dark haired youngster examined the town.

_'I heard from the last island that this country is a another place where most pirates and travelers stop by; I might find some more information on the Blackbeard Pirates here'_ His expression darkened at the thought of the man who was the root of his brother's death.

_'Ace lost his chance to complete his mission; I promised myself that I will finish it for him'_

"Luffy-kun, if I won't be a bother I would like to come with you." Jinbei jumped down beside him.

_'It's been two years since his brother's death and there are times when it feels like Luffy-kun would just break and lose control, I wish there was something I could do but again, I feel powerless like the time of Ace-kun's death…'_

Luffy looked at the fishman whose been with him since he broke out of Impel Down, Jinbei had become a trusted comrade and a mentor to him through the years they have been together.

"Yeah, sure Jinbei! Shishishishi!" The youngster beamed and walked off to town.

Jinbei smiled, glad and relieved he can accompany the young man.

"Ah… Wait! I want to join the exploration, luv" Cupido jumped out of the deck, trying to catch up to the two.

_'My senses are tingling, something is about to happen and there's no way in the life of me that I will miss it luv!'_

"Then I will go as well-"

"My dear snake woman let me give you a piece of advice." Alvida interrupted, smiling at Hancock's deadly glare.

"Don't you dare address me so casually, you're only alive because I allowed it! Make me mad and I shall erase you from the face of this world."

Alvida stop her approach to the Kuja captain, sweating a little she gather up her courage and continued to speak,

"Real men like Luffy won't prefer their woman to be too clingy" The cowboy hat wearing woman feigned a chuckle.

The pirate empress had no retort to that for when it comes to the young man, the ruthless, confident, cool and scheming woman within her would turn to a girl of doubts and insecurities.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Akinai Toshi (City of Trade)

A Way to Get Everyone Back Together

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"So you guys are saying you met up with Luffy and he left with this clown person's crew?"

The Straw Hats together with Heracles after having their mini reunion, spent days of touring the city and having fun but now that the excitement of being together again have diminished they began to think of the problem at hand.

Nami and Chopper nodded to affirm Usopp's question.

"Eh_!_? But that's insane! Why would he join together with an enemy? I mean I know Luffy's the type to go against common sense but still! What is he doing traveling with an enemy pirate_!_?" The sniper exclaimed, losing his nerve at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"I was surprised too when I first found out but I didn't had the chance to ask him" Chopper glanced up to Usopp.

"Is it really that impossible to believe? When I first met Luffy-san he strikes me as the type to not bother about unnecessary stuff and just head straight for the goal, perhaps this time his objective just happened to traverse with those people." Brook intervened.

"Well whatever it is our main goal is to find the rest of the crew" Nami said, joining the conversation.

At that everyone nodded in agreement.

"By the way Nami, there's something bothering me, out of all of us I expected you to be the first one to get back being a Navigator and all that" Usopp glanced at Nami curiously.

Before she could reply Chopper beat her to it,

"Yeah! She definitely would have been the first one there after all it only took her two weeks to get down from Sky Island and if I didn't met up with her here then she will be on her way back to Saboady"

"Two weeks? I am confused, if it only took Nami two weeks to get down to Blue Sea then what were you doing these past years? You didn't get lost did you?" Brook faced the navigator, anxious.

"Of course not! That's Zoro's expertise not hers!" The reindeer defended.

The navigator felt nervous, she knew where this conversation is headed and she didn't know if she was ready to face the _reason_ for her disappearance this past years.

_'Maybe they will have an idea as to what happened to me, especially Brook, his been around Grand Line for a long time…right?' _she thought, making an effort to be optimistic.

"You two will find this hard to believe, Nami did something really amazing!" Chopper spoke again before Nami could; his eyes sparkled again with anticipation.

Causing Usopp and Brook to lean forward, eager to hear what he has to say,

"Ready? She TIME TRAVELED!" The reindeer pronounced, his eyes were sparkling and so was the area near his head.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"Nami skipped two years to the future! So even if she did her best to get back quickly it would be useless"

"... ..."

"... ..."

The two stared at the reindeer dumbfounded, still trying to process what they just heard.

Slowly they lifter their gazed to Nami,

"See told you it was unbelievable…"

"…but AMAZING!_!_!" Chopper continued.

Usopp slanted his eyes on Nami as he looked at her cynically, a single sweat drop present on his forehead,

"_Time travel_?" the sniper quirked an eyebrow,

"You got that right Chopper; _that_ really is _hard_ to believe"

"Yohohoho! Yohohoho! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, grabbing hold of his stomach.

Nami gritted her teeth to contain her embarrassment and anger, upon seeing and hearing the conversation just now, she herself find it ridiculous!

She glanced to the side when she heard someone snickered, she glared at the vendor guy which cause him to stop and looked the other way.

"So Nami, really_!_? That's the best you've got? Time travel_?_? I expected you to be in the same level as me when it comes to this forte but you... _disappoint_ me, that was lame" Usopp dropped his voice to a whisper as he stood beside Nami.

It took a lot of effort from the navigator to not pounce the sniper to death at that moment.

"Come on, I told you guys everything even if it was shameful, tell us what really happened?... ... ...is it really true you got_ lost!_?" the only thing the sniper could come up with as to why the navigator would lie like that.

"Of course not you moron!" She yelled, her body shook in anger as she felt insulted to the sniper's accusations.

"Then what_?_?" Usopp probed her for an answer, mustering up the courage to ask further even though he could feel Nami's temper rising.

She puckered her lips, a feint blush covered her cheek, contemplating either to tell the truth or cover the unbelievable truth with a lie.

She sighed in resignation,

"After landing to Sky Island I waited there for two weeks to ride a boat to get down to Blue Sea then I came to this Island and met Chopper then Luffy then you guys..."

The two men wore unreadable expression, quietly waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and continued speaking,

"I seriously don't know how did this happened nor do I want to think about it right now because I myself am still finding it hard to believe that I might have _skip_ two years to the_ future_ and everything right _now_ is _actually_ happening" She finished, frustration was visible in her tone, she rested her forehead on her palm, massaging her temples with her fingers.

Usopp and Brook stayed silent while Chopper glanced to the three, confused as to why the two weren't as excited as him about the time traveling part.

"Well! Say something!" Nami ordered, hating the silence.

"Bu-but how?" Usopp stuttered, wanting to believe yet finding it hard to believe.

"It is kind of hard to believe señorita" the same vendor chimed in.

The four turned to him,

They carried mystified faces,

"Who the hell are you?_?_ And why are you joining our conversation?_?_" Usopp and Nami yelled, their white teeth becoming sharp as an edge of a saw blade.

"Well the señorita said to say something so I did… and so… how?" He repeated Usopp's question from before.

"I don't know! Alright!_?_" She hissed, slowly losing control of her anger.

"If Namiun really did travel through time then this is a serious matter and might even turn to a grave one latter on but still at this moment your crew has an important objectiveun, isn't that rightun?" a person interjected coming out from one of the shops.

"Heracles!"

"Hmmmun?" As if on cue,

"My name is… HERACLESUN!" the person introduced himself for the unknown number of times.

"He's right! We need to find a way to gather the crew" Nami ignoring Heracles and taking on a determined expression as she assembled the group in a mini circle.

"So here's what I've been thinking, maybe we can used the Vivre Card since each of us has received one"

"Eh? But Nami the Vivre Card will only point us to Reyleigh considering the card is made of his fingernail chipping and if his not with everyone then it will be useless" Usopp pointed out the facts.

Nami just smirked at the sniper's statement, her eyes was filled with glee like she's the only one who knew a hidden treasures location.

"I know Usopp but I was able to gather information from town and I think I just found way for the Vivre Cards to help us" the navigator paused to giggle,

"Do you know that there's this water-"

"Ah yes, the Vivre Water! It's a type of liquid that will help the pieces of Vivre Card point to each other since it was all part of a single unique Vivre Card to begin with" the vendor pitch in, beaming widely.

The group stared blankly at the merchant then the men's faces broke into a grin,

"Really? That will be very helpful!"

"Yohohoho! The New World has so many useful items"

"We didn't know that! You're a good guy after all, thanks for telling us" Usopp chuckled, warming up to the guy.

Nami was the only one burning in anger; it took every last bit of her power not to strangle the vendor for stealing her momentum, gathering that piece of information took her days and it was taken from her in less than a second.

But then something click in her mind causing the young woman to bury her fury for the man,

"Mister, your seemed to have an excellent shop" Nami put on her sweetest smile as she inched closer to the merchant.

"Si señorita, I sell a variety of products"

"Does that include a Vivre Water?" She spoke in a seductive manner.

"Si!" the guy eagerly answered, a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"_Really_?" Nami's eye glinted as her grinned widen.

Her crew mates eyes also glinted as they read through the navigator's line of thinking, '_Heh Heh..._'

"Please show us more of your shop Mister" Nami headed inside dragging the vendor after her, with everyone following them.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Four Region Country

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

A guy with flame-like crimson hair who wore a furry captain's coat was striding along the marble road.

"This place sure is frisky than the last hell hole island we've been through" The guy eyed the stone column houses and towers.

"I asked around and this island or maybe nation is the right term... is called País de Festival (Country of Festivals), the place is severed to four parts; we're at the Southeastern area named Petra (Stone/Rock) City." A zombie looking man spoke.

"I'm guessing people do lots of shindig here from the name of the place" he continued as he glanced around.

"Boss Kidd!" A man wearing sunglasses walked up beside his captain and started strolling backwards.

"Hehehe! Do you think-" the man was cut off his sentence when he felt someone collided to him.

The Kidd pirates looked over the person who was now squatting on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" The girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita style clothing quickly got up, rubbing her butt.

"You fool-" Her sentenced was cut off when she snapped her head up to see the person _or_ group of pirates (to be more precise) that she bumped into.

_'Geh! What's with this ugly looking bunch, they are so not cute!_!_!'_

"Tsk! What? Cat got your tongue brat_!_?" Kidd step forward, getting ready to shred the girl to pieces when he sense the insulting gesture she just made a second ago.

The pink haired girl gulped, suddenly fearing for her life.

A loud sound was heard gaining the crews attention as fireworks filled the afternoon sky, signaling the start of a celebration.

"Man, people don't tire here do they" Another man wearing a full-headed helmet in his head spoke, recalling the festivities the people from town were doing just this morning.

"And by the way Kidd, the doll girl just got away" the man reminded his captain.

His smooth declaration caught the crew's attention as they snap their head back to the empty spot the girl used to be,

"Killer! Why didn't you stop her_!_?" Kidd hollered.

"Why? So you could rip her apart? Chill boss, she didn't do much damage" Killer didn't care what his captain do to the people around them, but he didn't want to attract any attention in a country they have yet to fully gather information on.

The captain gritted his teeth but continued walking ahead.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Near the Petra City (Stone City) Harbor

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Horo Horo Horo…" The pink haired girl laughed as she passed through the stone housings.

"Foolish pirates, they were lucky that I was busy or I would have made them bow to me but then again I don't want to deal with ugly people" She pouted as she place her fist on each side of her hips.

"Aahh! This isn't the time to be thinking about other stuff" pumping her fist in the air in a thrashing manner.

"I need to quickly find that guy before we really get separated! Damn it! How annoying!" the girl runs off in search of her companion.

_'Why is it that even if we've been traveling for more than a year, I feel like I've only been together with him for months at how quickly he gets lost!'_

_'Argh! Even if I used my ghost they still manage to lose him! I can't tell wether the guys a genius or retarded!'_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Akinai Toshi (City of Trade): Inside A Store

One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Señor, señorita, Me am touched by your story but I can't impart on such a precious item for free, you must understand"

The vendor stood behind the counter, glad that the solid object was there to give him some space from the imposing aura of the group.

"But it's too expensive! 10,000 beli! We only need one drop" Nami stated, attempting to reason with the man.

"Forgive me señorita but that's my final price, Me thinks you won't be able to purchase Vivre Water with such a cheap price"

Nami leaned on the counter, one hand covering her mouth,

"Just one drop *sob* then we can finally find everyone *sob*" she covered her face, trying to show her anguish.

"I'm very sorry señorita, but"

"Mister, please!" Chopper jumped to the counter, also trying his best to beg for the sake of his Nakama.

_'Ugh!'_ somehow the reindeer's big innocent eyes similar to those of a child was making it difficult for him to reject the group.

"What a heartless man" He heard a whisper from the side.

"A man who don't value comradeship surely don't have any friends" a hallow voiced muttered.

_'Eh? Me have friends…'_

"A guy who ignores lady's tears doesn't have the right to be a manun"

_'Huh? Bu-but the señorita isn't really crying'_

"Such a cold and selfish person" a boy's voiced murmured.

The vendor gulped,

"Fine, fine but I can't just give it for free maybe we can barter?"

Everyone snaps their head to looked at the man,

_'Oh yeah, why didn't we think of that?'_

Nami slaps her forehead, scolding herself for forgetting one of the unique qualities of the town.

"Maybe some of these items will interest you?" Usopp walked forward with his belt bag.

The man coolly examined the items Usopp took out of his bag but the object the sniper recently brought out quickly caught his attention,

'_Is that?_?'

He willed to calm himself, showing a carefree attitude as he picked up a rounded sea shell like object but Nami's trained eyes caught the glimmer of panic and desire in the man's gazed.

"Hmmm"

"Do you like that dial mister? If you're satisfied with it we can proceed with the exchang-ugh!" The sniper yelp, briskly glancing at the navigator with questioning eyes.

"_Why_ did you stomp on my foot?" he complained in a whisper.

"Is that a dial from Skypiea? It looks antique than the other dials I've seen you using" she calmly whispered back.

"Yeah, you can say that..." Usopp hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually it's a tone dial I've found in that 200 years old boat, Gya! I'm sorry please forgive me for not telling!" the sniper brought his arms up to shield himself, preparing from Nami's attack but was confused when he felt nothing.

He peeked a look at the young woman and saw that she was observing the vendor, so Usopp continued what he was about to say in a low voiced,

"I played it but it just contains some historic music, if he wants it then we'll be exchanging a trash for a treasure!" He snickered.

Nami nodded still watching the merchant,

"Mister have you found something you like?" she asked,

"This dial looks decent and since Me would like to help you find your Nakama then shall we trade?"

Usopp patted the back of his head as he chuckled,

"Glad we could compromise" he lifted his hand to shake the vendors hand but Nami intervened,

"Sorry mister it just came to me that we can find a way to have a Vivre Water without having to pay for 10,000 beli" grabbing the Tone Dial in the man's hand, she headed for the door.

"Ehhh!_?_?" Everyone gaped at her in surprised,

"Oi! Nami wait just a-" Usopp called to her, slightly alarmed.

"Let's go" She coolly glance back grabbing the door's handle.

"Err... wait! Señorita, please hear me out!" The vendor scrambled out of the counter,

"Ho-how about rather than just giving you a Vivre Water, Me could help you pin point the location of the closest crew member"

"Eh? Rea—" Usopp grabbed Chopper and covered his mouth, finally understanding what Nami's thinking.

The reindeer looked at his Nakama, wide eyed.

The orange haired woman lifter a perfectly shaped eyebrow, tilting her head at the merchant,

On Nami's silent response the vendor spoke again,

"Wait! Wait! There's more, Me could also find a way for everyone to get there!"

_'If it's recorded in that thing'_ he thought to himself,

"Well? I'm sure señorita is satisfied, si?"

Nami gave a feline smile, leaning on the closed door,

"Show us the Vivre Water then we'll talk of this _other_ options of yours"

The vendor eagerly nodded,

_'Me needs to have that Tone dial, I've been looking for the _Baroque_ version of that song for years!'_

_'I thought I could make a few Belis by selling the Tone Dial to him, who knew I would find a much better deal'_ the navigator silently praised to herself.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

País de Festival (Country of Festivals)

Tidal Village

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"What's with this place? First everything was made of stones then metals and now the village is floating on water?_?_? What's wrong with this island?" with a creased forehead, the man carrying three swords sash around his Haramaki agitatedly looked back and forth between the drifting bamboo houses while standing on a pile up bamboo bridge.

"Great! Even the ghost girl is lost"

The guy rubbed his head in frustration,

_'Damn it! Where the hell is the port?'_

Crossing his arms across his chest the man glanced from left to right, debating which side of the bridge to take.

He didn't notice a guy intentionally collide to him,

"Hey moron watch it! You think you can roam around here bumping to people and not apologized for it?"

Came the irritated voiced of the chubby man with a scar lining his face.

"Hm?" The guy turned around; he was frowning in concentration making his face looked more terrifying,

_'Could this be the port? There's water everywhere but I don't see any docks'_

The green haired man stared at the chubby fellow beside him,

_'Maybe I could ask this guy?'_

The chubby man took a step backward, intimidated by the man,

"Oi! You!" The guy with a Haramaki on his waist spoke,

"Ye-yeah?" the scar faced fellow replied, trying to sound confident but failing when his voiced squeak in the end.

"Tell me, how do I get to Petra port?"

"Eh? Petra? You mean the city on the other side of the Country?" The chubby fellow blinked, his curiosity overtaking his fear.

"_What?_ Aren't _we_ in Petra City right _now_?" The man's jaw hanged low as he gaped at the scar faced fellow, pointing his index finger downward to emphasized his point.

"No, this is Tidal Village, the northwest side of the country"

"Ah shit! Then tell me how to get back to that place" slapping his forehead the swordsman felt irritated.

"Just continue crossing the bridge on the left, you'll reach the town center, in there you can choose to use the Coaster Dolphin to be transported back to Petra City by paying the fare or you can walk from there by heading south" The guy pointed the direction of the village center.

"Okay, thanks and by the way" The man carrying three swords suddenly hit the chubby fellow in the head.

"Who the hell you calling a moron you fatass!" The muscular guy bellowed, looming over the man.

"Gya! Sorry!" The scarred man squatted down holding the big lump on his head.

Turning around, the man with three golden earrings in his left earlobe walked forward, stopping he turned right to cross the bridge.

"Hey wait!" the man from before called,

"What is it?" The guy looked back, a scary frown present on his face although if you knew him you can tell it's just his normal facial expression.

_'Gya!'_ "No-nothing" the man shook his head,

_'It's just that you're going the wrong direction bu-but I'm afraid of getting hit again so never mind...'_

"Eh_!_? Idiot" The guy said under his breath and continued walking on the right path, which sadly was the wrong path.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Akinai Toshi (City of Trade)

Underground Passageway

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Whe-where is this place? Oi Nami, are you sure we should be following this guy? What if there's a trap waiting at the end of this tunnel and he butchers us just to get the Tone Dial?" Usopp said with a hushed tone.

"Wha-what? That's awfully brutal and bloody _and_ disgusting, I agree with Usopp, shall we go back?" Brook touched his cheek bone with his fingers, his jaw shaking from fear.

"Idiots! There's five of us how could you be afraid of him? Besides he already gave us the Vivre Water and located another piece of the card using our Vivre Cards, don't you guys want to see who the holder of that piece is?" Nami reminded them.

_'But I'm still surprised to the device he used; the New World has so many unique items that are unknown on the outside world'_

She recalled how they all handed their Vivre Card to the merchant after it was dipped in Vivre Water, then he put it in the mouth of larger version of what seems like a Den Den Mushi, after a minute of buzzing from the animal, it spoke revealing the latitude and longitude of the nearest card it detected.

"She's right, it could be Zoro" Chopper walked beside Nami in his Walk Point, his mind free from any dread or worry as it focus only on seeing another crew member.

"Or maybe Franky?" Usopp walk straighter, forgetting his panic from earlier.

"Or possibly Sanjiun? Usoppun talks about him saying his food is far better than the treats in the Greenstoneun Forestun and I wanted to have the chance to meet himun" Heracles remembered how boastful Usopp was when he described his Nakama.

"He's right! Sanji's food is the best I've tasted. Yohohoho! Or perhaps it is Robin?" Brook added, getting swept by the light mood.

Nami giggled, her mind conjuring an image of dark haired young man wearing his signature Straw Hat and toothy grin, "Or probably Luffy?"

Usopp, Chopper and Brook smiled, nodding their head.

"Me am glad that everyone's getting happy but please don't get your hopes too high up, like I've explained only five countries in the New World are recorded in that machine and if the location is not there... then Me still get the Dial right?" the vendor looked at Nami, making sure of their deal.

Clapping both her hands and intertwining her fingers, she grinned at the man,

"Hmmm!"

"Er…Señorita? That's a yes? Si?"

"Hmm_!_?"

"Señorita?"

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

On an Island Somewhere in New World

In a Village

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The land that was filled with life a few hours ago was now dark and eerie,

Droplets of blood fell to the ground as a man flee for his life.

Bare foot stomping on uneven ground, stepping on small rocks, pebbles and twigs making his feet bleed, the man didn't care for he was too afraid of the person chasing after him.

A shadow with devil's wings on its back jump down in front of the man,

"This game has become a bore, forgive me for erasing your useless existence"

The person spoke in a sarcastic tone, giving a sinister smile; the large man lifted his sword and impales the smaller man in the stomach.

"gyaaa...ugh..." the guy screamed in agony, as blood trickle from the side of his mouth.

The large man slid out his sword from the guy's stomach, then grab the smaller man's neck, strangling the man but making sure not to kill him.

"ugh...geh..." the man's eyes glimmer with joy at the other man's suffering.

Then with one fluid move, he jammed his sword in the guy's abdomen,

The large man's smile grew wider as he slashed his sword in an upward motion, slicing the smaller guy's torso and head in to two.

Blood spilled out of the opened torso, spraying red liquid on the ground and walls of the houses near the place.

"My, my you're a real sadist aren't you Shiryuu?" A figure flew down on the scene, his wings transforming back to two limbs as he landed.

"Heh! For someone who was exiled by the World Government and lost his authority as a policeman due to the excessive massacre you committed in West Blue, I don't think you have any right to condemn me Lafitte."

The pale man wearing a black top hat and carrying a wooden cane chuckled,

"Then I guess that would put us in the same boat, former Impel Down warden"

"Where are the others?" Shiryuu wiped the dripping blood on his sword with a piece of cloth.

"The captain had send me to fetch you, we shall again set sail and leave this island"

Lafitte spun his cane, acting care free even though they were surrounded by human corpses.

"Are you certain that the path we are traveling is the correct one?" the swordsman sheathed his sword.

"Not to worry, as the Black Beard Pirate's navigator, I won't lead our crew astray"

Lafitte gently smiled and for some reason it was much more chilling than the sinister smile Shiryuu usually had on his face.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Akinai Toshi (City of Trade)

Underground Workshop

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

"Wow! This is so cool! There are so many tools I've never seen" Usopp looked around the workshop, excited as a child.

"Señor, please prohibit yourself from touching any of the machines, these tools are delicate, the doctors will be very angry if it gets broken" the seller worriedly looked at the sniper while he loaded the information of the Vivre Card's location on a device attached to a Bronze Den Den Mushi.

"Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..." the Bronze Den Den Mushi processed the information.

"Bzzz… Bzzz… location confirmed… target country is traced within the records… Bzzz… Bzzz…"

The vendor flash a smile on his face,

"Señor! Señorita! The island where your crew is staying has been inputted here, Me could send everyone there now"

"Eh? Really?" The group gathered around him, trying to have a peek at what he was doing.

The name of the country flashed on the mini screen, the grin on the man's face vanish as swallowed down a yelp that threatened to escaped his mouth.

_'This is bad, why does it have to be the country that was inputted recently…'_

"Mister is something wrong?" Chopper asked, seeing the man's discomfort.

"It's nothing! Me is just sad that everyone is living so soon" making up an excused to cover up his uneasiness.

"So how does this thing work?" Nami stood in front of an elevated circular flat form, with a glass bowl covering it and five circular holes with a strainer were present on the side of the flat form.

"Me shall explain, you see the holes on the plat form? Cotton clouds will come out from it and fill the glass bowl but not to worry it is mixed with oxygen so you can breathe from it" He assured, seeing the worried looked the reindeer cast his way.

"After condensing it into a cotton ball which will last its form for hours, air will gather underneath the plat form and shoot the Cotton Cloud Ball to the direction of the island. It will only burst when you land so no injuries will be done" the man laughed nervously.

The group was too amazed to noticed it,

"I can't believe the New World has such a useful device as this" Usopp marveled at the object.

"Is this type of transportation available anywhere here?" Brook rounded the machine.

"Oh no señor, Dr. Vegapunk had only created two of these machines as of now"

_'And this one is still at the testing pace, although the doctors have already tried it on other countries and the Surveillance Den Den Mushi that was used as a test subject were fine, Me just don't know if they already tried it on a country this far_'

A beeping sound was heard throughout the room,

"I believed the machine is ready... everyone please step inside the glass" the vendor hesitated, considering on stopping the group from going.

"Mister, thanks a lot! You have help us big time! I hope we meet again" Chopper cheerfully said as he stepped inside.

"Stop, you don't need to show that _much_ gratitude, we are bartering remember?" he denied, feeling a twinge of guilt.

He noticed the black knight standing beside him,

"Si Señor? Please step inside-"

"My name is… HERACLESUN!"

"Si Señor Heracles, kindly step inside", the merchant sweat drop at the man's weird way of introducing himself.

"Young sir I would like to express my sincere gratitude, you truly have helped us, would you like me to play a song dedicated to you?" Brook whip out his violin.

"Th-that's very kind of you señor but the workshop is only available at this time so please hurry" the guy was feeling guiltier at the kindness these people were showing him.

"Hey thanks man, you're not as cold and selfish as I thought you were" Usopp chuckled getting on the plat form.

"Mister, you are a man with a heart of gold, so here you can have it" Nami beamed, handing the ancient Tone Dial to the merchant.

The vendor forgetting his guilt, quickly snatched the Tone Dial before the young woman had a change of heart; he was lost in bliss at the thought of the music record finally becoming his.

The glass door closed with a clicking sound to indicate it has been locked, the inside slowly filled with cotton clouds.

"So Mister you must be someone special to have access to this kind of machines, how many times have you use it in your travel being a merchant?" Usopp asked curiously as they waited for the cloud to condense.

The man who was still lost in pure happiness answered without a thought,

"Oh no señor, I'm just a humble part time helper here during the night being a merchant in the day, and I don't think any humans had ridden that thing yet since it's still in the process of being tested, you know? to try and get rid of any cotton cloud malfunctions"

"WHAT!_!_?_?_" Horrified voices came from inside the glass bowl snapping the man out his reverie.

"Wa-wa-wait! What do you mean malfunctions_!_?" the sniper's voiced could be heard from inside.

"er… just... simple errors.." the man stuttered.

"What kind of errors_?_?" Nami screeched from the inside the glass.

"Um… like the machine shutting down if it doesn't work…"

Sighs of relief could be heard from within the cotton clouds,

"there's... also the probability of the cotton cloud landing in the middle of the sea"

"Eehh_?_?" the two devil user reacted.

"then there's the worse... it... could-explode-or-burst-while-in-transit BUT I will repeat! That those things will _only _happen for the worst case scenario" the merchant hurried his speech for the worst part trying in vain to lessen the horrible ring to it.

"_EEEHHH!_!_?_!_?_ That's not comforting at all!" the group shouted from the inside, anxiety could be heard from their tone.

"Relax, none of that stuff happened in any of the test, I'm sure it won't happen... yet..."

"St-stop! I want to get off! As much as I want to see the crew it would be useless if I'm dead!" Usopp cried from the glass bowl.

"I assent to that; I don't want to die even though I'm already dead Yohohoho! Skulljoke!"

"Ouch!" various hitting sound could be heard.

"It isn't funny!" the navigator yelled at the skeleton.

"It can't be help; at least we were all brave in the endun"

Another hitting sound was heard,

"Don't jinx it you stupid beetle man!"

"Eh? Oi Chopper!" Usopp notice the reindeer leaning on the side of the glass passed out, he couldn't tell if it was a cloud or foam that was on his agape mouth.

"Mister, please stop this thing we'll find a safer way to travel" Nami pleaded on the other side of the glass, chewing on her bottom lips, a little teary eyed.

"Bzzz… cloud formation complete… it will ascend in three, two,"

"Me am sorry for it is too late to stop it; I will pray for everyone's safety señorita, have a safe trip!" the merchant turned around rubbing the Tone Dial in his cheek, getting lost in another wave of bliss.

"One…Bzzz…"

The three conscious Straw Hats turned white as their jaw drop to the floor, dreading their fate.

"NOOooo!" anguish screams could be heard from the sky as the Cotton Cloud Ball blast off.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Night Time

Wood 'Aina (Wood Land)

The Coaster Lion

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

_'Damn! I thought I could find something but none of these people know anything about Black Beard'_ Luffy wore a serious expression on his face, checking up for another bar he could enter and ask around.

_'I didn't know gathering information is this hard, how could Nami stand such a boring task?'_ he recalled the times the young woman would research about the island they would land on for future reference on her map making.

"Hey lad, are you really looking for the Black Beard Pirates? luv" Cupido asked, walking on his right side.

"Yeah, I've got something to settle with their captain" Luffy stop walking, glancing at Wood 'Aina's entrance noticing some type of ride at the side.

"Then let me give you a piece of advice. One, you can't _outright_ asked people if they know anything about a guy such as BB. Two, because BB at the moment is a name to be wary of, do you think people will easily answer even if they knew anything and" the gruff stern voiced paused causing Luffy glanced back at him while Jinbei observed from the sidelines.

"Three, even if they told the truth, do you think a drunken man's word is liable? luv" Cupido pointed to the town's men laughing like a fool and drowning themselves with alcohol.

"He's right, it is difficult to find a valid information in this type of environment" Jinbei agreed, a frown of disapproval present on his face as he stared at the town's people.

Luffy cross his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side as he mulled over the matter,

"I guess you're right, then I'll just check out that mystery device over there" running to the weird contraction that caught his eyes earlier.

"He sure can adapt to situations quite easily, luv" the midget man commented, surprised that the lad accepted his advice and didn't argue especially when he was seriously asking around town for hours.

"Yes, it's probably due to his open mindedness" Jinbei followed the young man.

"Ah… is that so? luv" Cupido chuckled but something snag his attention, a billboard near the entrance, the letters were covered with different colored chalk making it hard to read.

_'How drunk do this people get that they don't even realized their vandalizing their own town, luv'_

Luffy reached the mystery device; there were lion shape animal seats beside a wooden track that extends away from the town, across the sea, connecting to another part of the land.

"Oi! Mister, what's this for?"

The group of men, who were having some sort of drinking contest paused and looked at him,

"Eeeh? Iz it your first time heeere? That's a Coazter Lion, its used to travel back and forth between the regionz in this country"

"Heeey it's you! The guy from the bar who was asking around town, found whatcha looking for?" another man spoke, separating himself from the group.

"Not yet, everyone I asked doesn't know a thing" the dark haired young man faced the drunken guy.

"Heeey that's too bad… Oh I know why don't you asked around town?"

"I told you I just did and no one knows anything, mister you're really drunk aren't you?" Luffy boringly glanced at the guy.

"Bwahahaha! that is a truuuth I won't undeny!" the guy who carried the scent of alcohol snickered.

"Anyway can I ride this thing?" he let out a boyish smile showing his white teeth as he pointed to the ride.

"Eeeh? Okay, a thouzand Beli or was it ten thouzand or was it a hundred ah whatever it'z free!" the first drunken guy declared, laughing as he worked to get the contraption ready.

"Shishishishi! Thanks!" Luffy's eyes glimmered with interest on the wooden-track-lion-ride.

"Luffy-kun, are you sure it's safe?" Jinbei intently stared at the tracks, he felt like the thing would collapse any moment.

"Shishishishi! Don't worry I'm rubber, even if I crash I won't get hurt" He reminded the fishman confidently.

"Ozzt! You reeeady?" the drunken man called, after putting the lion like animal seat on the track.

"Yeah!" Luffy stretched his arms, grabbing hold of the lion seat, he sat on top of it.

_'Hahaha! Lookz like my lazt shot of alcohol hit the zpooot because I think I just saw that boy stretch hiz arm Gyahaha!'_

"Gorry… for the incontinence?... Them Roaster Ion is out of hordes?... ...For the love of man, what does that even mean? luv" Cupido stood in front of the billboard, trying to decipher the message ever since he noticed it.

"Ah... let's try one last time, luv" the little man examined the words closely.

"I got it! Sorry for the inconvenience, the Roaster Lion is out of order…" the midget thought for a moment,

"Hell, what is a Roaster Lion_!_? luv"

"-Two! One! Lift off!"

Cupido turned to the noise, he saw Luffy riding an animal like thing sped through the tracks which were made of wood, the lion smoothly rode up and down the wooden tracks above the sea until a cracking sound was heard and the whole thing plummet to the ocean taking the lad with it, after a few minutes which all it took for Jinbei to dive in the water, the Lion with Luffy still sitting on top of it shot out of the water racing through the remaining upward slope of the track, as it reached the edge of the broken path, the vehicle taking its passenger with it shoot up to the sky like a shooting star during the night.

_'Is this the scene I was looking forward to? It's good but I thought it would be more entertaining than this, was my senses way off? luv'_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Night Time

On an Island Somewhere in New World

A Torn Up Village

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Two figures were running through the torn houses of a village,

"They really messed this town, I can't sense any traces of living things here" A blond hair young man spoke.

"Let's go further in the village, maybe they're still here" a young woman with unruly blond hair followed him.

"Yes! Marguerite-swan!" the man was now twirling; his eyes had now turned heart shape.

"Sanji, please be quite or those pirates might spot us"

"Ah, sorry" the man reverted back to his serious demeanor.

"Men are puzzling creatures, when I first met Luffy I though they can all stretch but you don't" Marguerite pinched Sanji's cheek, trying to tear it off hoping it would stretch.

"Mar-Marguerite-san as much as I am honored by this gesture please stop" Sanji spoke calmly, hiding the pain in his voiced.

He was still surprised at how could a petite woman summon such **brute** strength.

The two cautiously walk to a narrow path, looking for any signs of movements,

"Hey, that's a really beautiful button in your sleeves, it's the first time I've seen such a unique design" the young woman whispered, as a seamstress she couldn't help but be intrigue.

"Eh? Really? Why thank you Marguerite-swan!" Sanji's eyes had again turned in to a heart but this time he remembered to lower his voiced.

"I wonder if I could match it with a beige knitted cotton cloth?" Marguerite rested her chin on the tip of her fist in a thinking posture.

"Oh beige is a calming color; you can try adjourning it with pink and purple for a more feminine effect" the cook softly smile, giving a sincere advice.

"Oh that is a good combination, thanks Sanji" Margaret passed a praising looked in Sanji's way.

"I'm glad to be of service, you can also try..." the cook halted his speech, dropping on the ground, dark auras looming over him.

"Eh? Sanji?" Marguerite asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_ He chewed on his handkerchief as tears of agony flow out of his eyes, petrified that he was having a girly conversation even outside the Kamabakka Kingdom.

_'This is not good! I knew I've been stuck there for way too long!'_

The Kuja woman stared at her companion with mild curiosity,

"Sanji? There's been something I've been meaning to ask you after I had seen Luffy's treasure"

_'Eh? treasure?' _Sanji stared at the young woman with a blank looked.

"Of course Marguerite-san, ask anything and I would answer as best as I can" the cook grinned, as he stood up.

"Luffy said his ball's were a family jewel, how about you? What are your ball-" Sanji covered Marguerite's mouth before she could finish her question, again tears were flowing out of his closed eyes.

"Please stop, a lady shouldn't use such vulgar words so openly"

_'I'm going to beat the crap out of that shithead, when I see him'_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

Still Night Time...

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

_'Crashing and falling from the sky is becoming a very bad habit, I need to find a way to stop this trend'_ Nami was currently laying down on her back, on a cold smooth stone flooring.

She forced herself to open her eyes but she panic when all she saw was darkness.

"Why is it so dark_?_ Di-did I go blind_!_?" the navigator sat up causing her head to sting, a wave of dizziness coming to her.

Although she was in pain, she was relieved to know that the reason for the darkness wasn't due to blindness but because it was nighttime.

"Oi Nami! You alive?" she heard Usopp called her,

"Yeah, where are the others?" the navigator answered weakly.

"I don't know, my body's still aching from the crash"

The group traveled on the ball of Cotton Cloud for hours, when the crew began to relaxed thinking everything will work out fine, the clouds started to separate from each other and within minutes the Cotton Cloud Ball burst into tiny pieces of clouds and the next thing they knew, each one of them were falling from the sky.

A passing bird broke Usopp and Nami's fall when both of them crash on top of it, but regrettably due to the force of their fall, the bird got knocked out and fell with them thus explaining their current disheveled situation.

_'I guess we were lucky, at least it didn't explode or crash to the ocean... it will be very troublesome for Chopper and Brook if it did' _the sniper tiredly thought.

Nami tried to stand up, rubbing her temples to eased the pain, when she heard Usopp's voiced coming from below she knew she was on an elevated stone flooring, higher than where the sniper is located.

She looked around the area and noticed that they had landed on a protruded horizontal rock column on the side of a stone tower.

"Hey Nami! Please carry me to the hospital, I'm dying here..." came the trembling voiced of her crew mate.

Nami glanced down to Usopp and saw him trying his best to looked pitiful.

"_Me_? Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one carrying me and bringing me to a doctor, you moron!"

"Bu-but I'm dying and every bone in my body is crush! Ugh! It hurts! The pain is overwhelming, I think all my 326 bones are broken" the sniper tried his best to sound like his in pain.

Nami's only reaction was to squint her eyes on him, a sweat drop forming at the back of her head,

"Don't worry Hanaking (Noseking), I don't think it's possible to break all your 326 bones when there are only 206 bones in an adult human body, besides I don't think you're dying, you looked lively enough to be able to lie like that"

"Eh? Really? Then my 206 bone—"

"Stop it! Or I'll get down there and pound you to death! Maybe then I'll take you to a hospital just like you want"

Usopp scampered to stand up after hearing the navigator's threat,

Patting his clothes to remove the dust in it, he looked at his companion, his chin held high trying to look dignified.

"You know Nami, you should stop taking that kind of tone when addressing me" the sniper tried to sound intellectual.

"Oh _really_?" She asked in a skeptical tone, lifting her fist as she positioned herself to jump down to where Usopp was standing.

"Waah! Ho-hold on Nami! If you hit me you're being disrespectful to your elder you know!" waving his hand frantically in the air just to signal the navigator to stop from jumping.

"What_?_?_?_" she asked incredulously, taking a step back from the edge of the rock column.

"Th-that's right! You said you time traveled two years to the future, then if you're still the Nami back then that means I'm older than you now... right?"

The young woman blinked, the meaning of the snipers statement dawning to her,

_'He's right... ...But that doesn't stop me from pounding the day lights out of him!'_

"And because of _that_ you think I can't hit you now? Watch me!"

The sniper gulped, quickly turning the other way to look for an exit.

Nami stood on the edge of the platform getting ready to jump when she abruptly stop,

_'Eh? What's that?' _she noticed a dotted shadow on the ground, growing bigger with each passing second.

She turned around to looked at the cause of the shadow but the young woman didn't have the time to react except for a muffled scream as she felt something collide to her.

"Kyaa-"

Usopp was startled by Nami's scream and he hurriedly turned back,

"Nami!" the sniper glanced upward to where he knew the navigator stood,

Everything happened too fast, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Nami got hit by something falling from the sky, which he believed was a human, then the two fell off the tower, and crash down to a person below.

"Gyaaa! Nami!"

Usopp hurriedly pulled a rectangular hook from his belt, spinning it over his head, he skillfully throws it to another tower.

Pulling the rope to check if its safely hooked to the other tower, he swings himself downward,

"Usopp AAaaaAAAaaaAA!" the name he had given his special belt, which he first used on their adventure in Skypiea, except that time he forgot to put a way to detach the rope, unlike now, the rope can be detached easily.

Sadly, the snipers skills in swinging between trees hadn't improved since their travel to Skypiea, and he ended up crashing to multiple stone column, which resulted for the rope to detached itself making Usopp fall face down the ground.

Usopp slowly got up from the ground, rubbing his head,

"Ugh! Huh? Wh-where am I?"

It took the young man a few minutes to remember everything, "Oh that right! Nami!"

He quickly stood up, looking around for any signs of his Nakama.

"What the fuc- Boss Kidd!_!_!"

"Captain_!_!"

Usopp run through the commotion, but the person who lay on the ground quickly caught his attention,

_'Luffy_!_? Then he's the owner of the Vivre Card that brought us here?' _the young man's jolly thoughts were cut short when he stop dead on his track, as he realized something else.

Nami was laying underneath Luffy, and the two Straw Hats had their mouth joined? adjourned? connected? attached? Heck, he didn't know what else to call it, but the most important part was...

_'What are they doing making out in the middle of the road!_!_?_?_ Are they that happy to see each other_?_?'_

The snipper was about to confront them when he felt his blood freeze, and his heart stop.

His whole body trembled, as his jaw drop to the ground, his complexion turning white as a sheet, his eyes bulging out of his eye socket.

He felt a will-o-wisp hover above him, as he felt dark aura's loom over his surroundings...

The two Straw Hats, who were taking _quite_ some time to disentangle themselves from one another was laying on top of the back of another person.

The pirate which laid splat to the ground underneath Nami was none other than one of the Supernovas...

_'Eustass Kidd!_!_! Gyaaaaa!_!_!'_ Usopp's mind screamed in terror, feeling death draw near.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, may it be positive or negative, it would make me really happy ^^  
**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**A/N: **What did you guys thought of the story so far? The plots starting to unravel isn't? When I wrote this chapter I gone through different themes, I hope you guys were able to feel at least one of those themes (Adventure / Humor / Drama / Mystery!_?_).

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Yap Lin:** Hehe! We're the same and don't worry your grammars totally fine :D Thanks for liking my story I appreciate it ^^

**NamiAi:** I'm glad you like Nami's and Chopper's escapade around town, I enjoyed writing that one :D Well Nami and Luffy had met again although it was a cliffhanger, please don't kill me :p

**MidnightMist:** Thanks for liking Nami's portrayal, that means a lot :D Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook are part of the story now let's hope I don't mess up their character.

**Starry Night Lover:** Yup! It's a LuNa, people kept asking me this so I added it in the summary to avoid confusion, I'm glad you like how I portray Hancock, I try to keep the character's IC and I try not to do any character bashing when I write a story.


End file.
